Flöhe hüten ist leichter: Piccolo Goten Dende
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Piccolo wird Monate nach Gokus zweitem Tod von Popo zu Gottes Palast gerufen, doch was ihn dort erwartet hätte er nie im Traum gedacht...
1. Default Chapter

Anmerkung: Ich benutze den Begriff Saiyan schon ewig anstatt Saiyajin und welche Schreibweisen es sonst noch geben mag. Ansonsten habe ich mich um die Schreibweisen der deutschen Fassung bemüht, für Fehler möchte ich mich jetzt schon bei meinen Lesern entschuldigen. Die Geschichte enthält Romantik, Action, Freundschaft und Humor.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
  
  
  
  
Flöhe hüten ist leichter - eine Piccologeschichte  
  
  
  
Es konnte perfekter nicht sein. Piccolo lehnte sich entspannt an den Felsen und sog das Sonnenlicht gierig auf. Gestern nacht hatte es geregnet, herrlich frischen Tropenregen und heute war der Tag sonnig. Was gab es Besseres als gemütlich auf diese Weise Energie zu tanken?  
  
Es war jetzt etwa 18 Monate her, seit Son dem Diesseits den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Piccolo zählte sich wahrhaft nicht zur melancholischen Sorte aber in letzter Zeit fehlte ihm der Antrieb, so wie früher zu trainieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn die Trainingsgemeinschaft mit Gohan und Son für das Einzeltraining verdorben. Die Zeit damals war echt nicht übel gewesen, trotz der Bedrohung durch die Cyborgs, die dauernd über ihren Köpfen geschwebt war. Jetzt, da Gohan kaum mehr trainierte, war Piccolo wieder auf sein altes Trainingsschema zurückgeworfen worden. Sich teilen, dann gegen sich kämpfen, sich wieder vereinen und das ganze von vorne.  
  
Piccolo verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf, lauscht dem plätschern des Baches zu seinen Füßen und wünschte sich eine Herausforderung. Er könnte ja Vegeta fragen, ob dieser Lust auf ein oder zwei Runden hatte, aber so wie der seit der Geburt seines Sohnes immer drauf war (wohl zu wenig Schlaf ...) war das keine gute Idee.  
  
Nun, dann würde er es eben wieder auf die alte Art machen, dachte er seufzend und stand auf. Ein geeignetes Trainingsgelände wäre sicher die Einöde, die nach dem Sieg über Cell zurückgeblieben war. Aber halt, dort kamen ja tagtäglich diese Busse vorbei, gefüllt mit Touristen, die unbedingt Fotos vom Ort des großen Sieges ihres Helden Mister Satan machen wollten. Wo wäre der nächste gute Platz ...?  
  
*Ihr mich hören können, PiccoloGott?* Der Namekianer hob erstaunt den Kopf und streckte seine Fühler in Richtung Quittenturm aus.  
  
*Bist du das Popo?* *Ah, PiccoloGott gefunden, Popo sehr froh sein.* *Du sollst mich nur Piccolo nennen, da habe ich dir schon hundertmal gesagt*, seufzte Piccolo. *Ist etwas mit Dende?* *Dende es gut gehen, Piccologo.. Piccolo sich nicht müssen Sorgen machen. Aber anderes großes Problem es geben. Piccolo am besten gleich zum Palast Gottes kommen und es sich ansehen.*  
  
Das Drängen in der Gedankenstimme Popos ließ auf etwas sehr, sehr Ernstes schließen. Piccolo war gespannt, denn etwas Abwechslung würde ihm ganz gut tun. Also flog er los, so rasch er konnte. Cell war ganz sicher nicht zurückgekommen. Eine bedrohliche Aura schien es nicht zu geben, jedenfalls nicht in der Umgebung des Quittenturmes. Was konnte es dann sein?  
  
Innerhalb kurzer Zeit war Piccolo am Turm angekommen und flog steil nach oben, Meister Quitte stand auf der Plattform und winkte ihm zu. *Seltsam, wenn es eine große Bedrohung gäbe, dann wäre Meister Quitte doch nicht so gut gelaunt", wunderte sich Piccolo.  
  
Endlich kam er beim Palast Gottes an. Da standen alle Gebäude in voller Pracht, keine Palme war geknickt und kein Grashalm zertreten. So schrecklich groß konnte das Problem also nicht sein. Piccolo landete vor dem Palast und rief nach Popo und Dende.  
  
Der Diener Gottes kam um die Ecke gelaufen und strahlte Piccolo unendlich erleichtert an. "Piccolo hier sein, dann ganz sicher alles gut werden."  
  
"Was ist denn überhaupt los?", fragte Piccolo ungeduldig. "Ich dachte schon hier steht kein Stein mehr auf dem anderen, aber hier scheint doch alles in Ordnung zu sein." "Ganz sicher alles in Ordnung sein, Popo gut auf Palast achten, wenn Dende weg sein." "Dende ist weg?" Piccolo runzelte die Stirn. "Wohin?"  
  
Ehe Popo etwas sagen konnte, erhellte sich sein Blick. "Ach ja, ich weiß, die jährliche Reinigungszeremonie im Meditationsgarten. Also was liegt an, dass ich ihn unbedingt vertreten muss?"  
  
"Piccolo ich das am besten selbst anschauen, mir sonst nicht glauben werden", seufzte Popo und ging voran zum Palast. Neugierig folgte ihm Piccolo. Popo führte ihn durch einen Flur und blieb vor einer Tür stehen und legte den Zeigefinger an seine Lippen. "Bitte leise sein, sonst es wach werden", hauchte er.  
  
Piccolo nickte zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Langsam, ganz langsam öffnete Popo die Türe einen Spalt breit und linste hindurch. "Gut, es schlafen noch", hauchte er erleichtert und machte die Türe vollends auf. Piccolo betrat wie er das Zimmer auf Zehenspitzen, sah sich gespannt um und erstarrte.  
  
Auf dem Bett, das sonst von Gästen benutzt wurde (auch wenn es hier so gut wie nie Gäste gab) lag ein kleiner dunkelhaariger Junge und schlief. Piccolo kannte sich mit Menschenkindern nicht aus, aber der da konnte noch kein Jahr alt sein. Obwohl es in dem Raum dämmrig war, kam ihm etwas an diesem Jungen sonderbar bekannt vor. Das schlafende Gesichtchen erinnerte ihn an einen anderen Junge, den er manchmal schmerzlich vermisste, doch die Haare, die in Zackigen Strähnen in alle Richtungen standen widersprachen diesem Eindruck. Diese Frisur, ja war es denn möglich ...  
  
Dumpf erinnerte er sich an einen Augenblick vor gut neun Monaten, als er aus seiner Meditation aufgeschreckt war, weil er eine starke Energie mit bekanntem Muster gespürt zu haben glaubte. Wenn man sich den Kleinen so ansah, konnte er gut und gern neun Monate alt sein und die zackigen Haare waren auf jeden Fall das Erbe von ...  
  
"Wer ist das und was macht er hier?", fragte er Popo leise. Dieser zog ein Blatt Papier aus der Tasche und reichte es Piccolo. "Du das am besten draußen lesen", flüstere er. "Wir Baby am besten nicht stören."  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen verließen sie den Raum und Popo zog die Türe vorsichtigst wieder zu. Kaum schnappte sie leise ins Schloss atmete der Diener Gottes auf. Piccolo faltete das Blatt auseinander und las halblaut, was in aller Eile drauf gekritzelt worden war:  
  
"An Dende, den Gott und guten Freund meines Sohnes Gohan, es ist ein Notfall eingetreten und ich habe keine andere Wahl als meinen kleinen Schatz für die nächsten paar Tage in deine Obhut zu geben. Ich weiß, dass du verlässlich bist und vielleicht hilft dir auch noch Piccolo. Da mein geliebter Goku ihm Gohan damals anvertraute, würde er es sicher verstehen, wenn Piccolo und du gemeinsam euch um Goten kümmert." Piccolo hob den Blick vom Blatt. "Also ist der Kleine wirklich Sons zweiter Sohn. Schade, er wird seinen Vater niemals kennen lernen." Er las weiter: "Du wirst dich sicher fragen, warum ich ihn bei dir lasse und nicht zu Bulma oder C18 bringe, aber das hat seine Gründe. Der Notfall ist hauptsächlich deswegen eingetreten, weil Gohan derzeit zu Besuch bei Bulma weilt. Er und Trunks haben trotz des Altersunterschiedes gleichzeitig die Masern bekommen und nun hat sich auch noch Vegeta angesteckt. Da Bulmas Eltern auf Urlaub irgendwo in den Bergen sind, ist die ärmste mit drei so schwierigen Patienten heillos überfordert. Ich werde ihr helfen, aber ich kann Goten nicht mitnehme, weil er viel zu klein ist, um mit den Masern fertig zu werden. C18 ist hochschwanger, sodass Kuririn ihr kaum noch von der Seite weicht. Mein Vater hat sich vor einer Woche das Bein gebrochen und ist derzeit auf Kur. Also bleibt nur der Herr der Schildkröten, Yamchu oder eben du und Piccolo und da ist die Wahl recht einfach. Kleider habe ich in dem kleinen Koffer. Yamchu war so nett, mich zu deinem Palast zu fliegen. Ich hole den Kleinen wieder ab, sobald alle drei Patienten genesen sind. Goten ist ein lieber Junge, der sich nicht vor Fremden fürchtet. Ihr werdet keine Mühe mit ihm haben, und als halber Saiyan ist für seine neun Monate bereits soweit wie andere Kinder mit 11 Monaten, also erschreckt nicht, wenn er bereits krabbelt und einzelne Wörter plappert. Bei Gohan war es nicht anders.  
  
Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich und Gohan stehen in deiner Schuld,  
  
Chichi."  
  
Ganz langsam faltete Piccolo das Blatt wieder zusammen, holte tief Luft und atmete heftig aus. Seine Fühler bebten, aber die Explosion, die Popo mit ängstlichem Gesicht erwartete, blieb aus.  
  
"Der Kleine ist also Gohans Bruder und Sons Sohn", murmelte Piccolo und blickte zurück auf die geschlossene Türe, als könne er durch sie hindurch das Kind auf dem Bett liegen sehen. Sein verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck wich für einen Moment einem weichen Lächeln, dann straffte er die Schultern und gab das Blatt an Popo zurück. "Da der Kleine schon mal hier ist, solltest du ihm nicht etwas zu essen kochen? Wenn Goten nach seinem Vater geraten ist, wird er als erstes nach Essen schreien, sobald er aufwacht."  
  
"Ich keine Erfahrung haben darin was Babys essen mögen", Popo rang hilflos die Hände. "Was ich kochen sollen?"  
  
"Hmm ..." Piccolo verschränkte die Arme und grübelte. Einen Apfel wie er ihn damals Gohan zukommen hatte lassen oder Saurier am Spieß wären wahrscheinlich nicht das richtige für jemanden, der erst vier winzige Zähne hatte. Hatte das Baby überhaupt schon welche? "Ich schätze, er bekommt noch Breikost, und dann brauchen wir wahrscheinlich einen speziellen Stuhl für ihn, damit er beim Füttern nicht runter fällt...", sprach Piccolo seine Gedanken laut aus. "Ich kümmere ich um den Stuhl und du kochst ein paar Sorten Brei."  
  
"Jemand müssen in der Nähe des Babys bleiben", wandte Popo ein. "Du vergisst, dass ich höre wie ein Luchs", beruhigte ihn Piccolo. "Wenn der kleine aufwacht und schreit, werde ich ihn ganz sicher hören, ich passe auf." "Gut, dann ich in die Küche gehen. Was für Brei ich kochen sollen?"  
  
"Gute Frage, was ist denn gesund für kleine Kinder..." Piccolo versuchte daran zu denken, was er während seiner Zeit bei den Sons ab und zu im Fernsehen in der Werbung gesehen hatte: "Gemüsebrei gemischt, Karottenbrei, Apfelmus, Spinatbrei, Grießbrei mit Honig ... das dürfte vorerst reichen. Irgendwas davon wird der Kleine schon mögen."  
  
"Ich schon unterwegs sein", sagte Popo und schritt flott um die Ecke. Piccolo war unterdessen auf der Suche nach passendem Mobiliar für ein Kinderzimmer. Natürlich war trotz all dem unglaublich vielen Krimskrams, der sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte in den zahlreichen Zimmern des Palastes angesammelt hatte, kein passender Stuhl zu finden. Seufzend nahm Piccolo einen normalen Stuhl und veränderte ihn mit seinen Kräften, sodass er wie ein Babystuhl aussah. Dann war ein Bett an der Reihe zur Wiege zu werden und aus einem Tisch wurde ein Wickeltisch, eine Salatschüssel verwandelte sich in eine Minibadewanne und so fort ...  
  
.................  
  
In der Zwischenzeit erwachte Goten. Anders als die meisten Kinder war Goten keine Spur von verängstigt. Hätte seine Mutter Zeit gehabt, eine genauere Beschreibung zu hinterlassen, hätte sie ihren Goldschatz wohl als sehr unternehmungslustig beschrieben. Wenn Goten eine vorherrschende Eigenschaft jetzt im Babyalter schon hatte, dann war es Neugier. Und das im Übermaß. Die fremde Umgebung schüchterte ihn nicht ein, sie faszinierte ihn.  
  
So kam es, dass er statt zu weinen, weil seine Mama nicht da war, lediglich über die Bettdecke krabbelte bis das Bett zu Ende war. Der Boden schien schrecklich weit unten zu sein, doch wie schon erwähnt, war Goten kein Kind, das lange nachdachte, bevor es handelte. Wenn er sich nur ein wenig weiter hinauslehnte, die Arme nach unten streckte, dann würde er den Boden berühren können. Er streckte sich ein wenig zu weit vor und fiel aus dem Bett auf den dicken, warmen Teppich und eines der Polster, die Popo in kluger Voraussicht rings um das Bett gelegt hatte. Die Daunen schluckten den Aufprall und so hörte Piccolo nicht, wie Goten sich etwas verdutzt, aber sonst putzmunter und heil aufsetzte, und sich neugierig umsah. Das Dämmerlicht reichte aus, um einen Eindruck von der Größe des Zimmers zu geben. Von Gotens Sicht aus war es wirklich sehr, sehr groß. Er verbrachte die nächste Viertelstunde damit, in alle vier Ecken zu krabbeln und wieder zurück zum Bett, auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem, Unterhaltsamen. Da es hier einfach nichts zu entdecken gab, langweilte sich Goten bald. Doch dann kam er dahinter, dass er die Hülle der Kissen mit etwas Kraft zerreißen konnte, und es machte Spaß, das weiße, leichte Flüllmaterial herauszuziehen und herumzuwerfen. Er stopfte etwas davon probehalber in seinen Mund, aber es schmeckte nach nichts außer Staub und er spuckte es wieder aus. Nach einer Weile (etwa zehn Minuten) war auch das Spiel mit den Daunen nicht mehr lustig. Den einzigen Bereich, den Goten noch nicht erkrabbelt hatte, war die Dunkelheit unter dem Bett. Genau dahin zog es ihn jetzt. Da unter dem Bett kein Teppich die Marmorfliesen bedeckte, war das Gefühl der kalten Steine unter Gotens Händen und Knien nicht sonderlich angenehm. Rasch wollte Goten wieder ins Licht krabbeln, da berührte er eine Fliese von deren Existenz nicht einmal Dende oder sein Vorgänger wussten und es tat sich eine geheime Türe auf, durch die verlockend helles Licht in den Raum fiel. Goten war keine Motte, aber er hatte langsam Hunger und die Helligkeit versprach Abwechslung. Also krabbelte er drauf los...  
  
.....  
  
Derweil bei den Briefs: "Denkst du, es war eine gute Idee, Goten zum Palast Gottes zu bringen?", fragte Bulma zweifelnd, während sie den Kräutertee auf drei Becher verteilte. "Wohin hätte ich ihn sonst bringen können?" Chichi schraubte die große Dose mit der Heilsalbe auf und schuppterte daran.  
  
"Nun ... ich hätte es mit C18 zumindest versucht. Immerhin könnte sie so ein wenig üben für ihr Baby." "Stimmt, aber als ich Kuririn anrief, war der Ärmste völlig mit den Nerven fertig. C18 macht sich anscheinend irre Sorgen darüber ob ihr veränderter Körper auch gut für das Baby ist." "Ich kann sie verstehen", seufzte Chichi und stellte die Salbe auf das große Tablett. "Ist der Haferschleim bald soweit?"  
  
Bulma rührte in dem Topf und nickte. "Ja, soll ich noch eine Prise Salz dazu tun?" "Lass mich mal versuchen." Chichi nahm mit einem kleinen Löffel ein wenig Haferschleim aus dem Topf und kostete vorsichtig. "Hmm ... ja, aber wirklich nur eine Prise, sonst essen ihn unsere Patienten nicht."  
  
"Das sollen sie nur wagen!", grinste Bulma. "Dann können sie hungern bis ihnen der Magen in die Kniekehlen hängt." "Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass sie selbst bei ihrer Krankheit noch dermaßen verfressen sind", wunderte sich Chichi halblaut.  
  
"Na, sie sind eben keine normalen Jungs", entgegnete Bulma nicht ohne Stolz, "und Vegeta ist sowieso ein Kapitel für sich." Sie griff sich das Salzfässchen und streute eine Prise Satz in die dampfende Masse. "Ach ja, was wolltest du noch über C18 sagen?"  
  
"Dass ich ihre Zweifel gut verstehen kann. Ehrlich, hast du dich nie gefragt, wie die genetische Kombination zwischen dir und Vegeta wohl funktionieren wird?"  
  
Bulma stellte das Salz ab und schaltete die Herdplatte aus. Ihre Augen bekamen einen Ausdruck, als wäre sie mit den Gedanken weit fort. "Ehrlich gesagt ja, für einen kurzen Moment. Aber da du es mit Goku vorgemacht hast, hat sich das rasch wieder gegeben. Sag nur, du hattest Bedenken bei Goten?"  
  
"Doch. Selbst wenn es bei Gohan keine Probleme gab, damals war ich ja so sorglos, weil wir alle ja noch nicht von den Saiyans wussten..." Gedankenverloren füllte Chichi den Haferschleim in drei große Schüsseln. "Es war im dritten Monat, als mir so schlecht wurde, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Bei Gohan habe ich mich nicht lange mit der Morgenübelkeit herumgeschlagen, aber bei Goten wurde es dermaßen schlimm, dass ich richtig Angst hatte, etwas könnte nicht in Ordnung sein."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich, du warst damals etwa einen Monat im Krankenhaus, oder?" Bulma fischte drei Löffel aus der Schublade und legte sie neben die Schüsseln. "Ja, das war eine harte Zeit. Als die Ärzte erfuhren, dass mein Mann sozusagen ein Alien ist, haben sie mich mit Vorwürfen überhäuft, weil ich nicht eher damit herausgerückt bin. Das Argument, dass mit es bei Gohan keine Probleme gegeben hatte, haben sie nicht gelten lassen. Sie meinten, dass es sehr wohl sein könnte, dass mein Körper durch Gohan sensibilisiert wurde und jetzt bei Goten mit einer Abwehrreaktion gegen die artfremde DNA reagiert." "Warum hast du mir nie davon erzählt?", fragte Bulma und häufte Zwiebackscheiben auf einen kleinen Teller in der Mitte des Tabletts. "Damals als wir dich besucht haben, hast du nichts von deinen Sorgen merken lassen."  
  
"Ich wollte euch nicht damit belasten, vor allem dich nicht. Du wünschst dir doch noch mehr Kinder von Vegeta, oder?" Chichi bemerkte Bulmas roten Wangen, lachte leise und stellte die kleine Schale Kandiszucker zwischen die Becher mit dem Tee. "Außerdem hat sich nach eingehenden Untersuchungen herausgestellt, dass es wegen der DNA keine Probleme gibt, meine Übelkeit kam von den Stärkungstropfen, die mir der Dorfarzt verschrieben hatte. Goten mochte sie anscheinend nicht und hat sich gewehrt. Nach ein paar Wochen war es vorbei mit der Übelkeit."  
  
"Vielleicht rufst du C18 mal an und erzählst ihr davon", meine Bulma und hob das Tablett ächzend hoch. "Denkst du, es war eine gute Idee, alle drei in einem Raum einzuquartieren?" "Vertrau mir. Als Goku und Gohan gemeinsam die Grippe bekommen haben, bin ich nur von Zimmer zu Zimmer gerannt, den ganzen Tag lang. Ich war so fix und fertig allein von dem Gerenne, dass ich nach ihrer Genesung die Koffer gepackt habe, um mich bei meinem Vater auszuruhen. Wenn sie jetzt alle drei nach Wasser, Salbe oder Essen schreien, ist es weniger stressig, wenn wir sie gleichzeitig versorgen können, oder?" Chichi öffnete die Küchentüre weit. "Soll ich es für dich tragen?"  
  
"Geht schon, danke." Bulma balancierte das Tablett mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen in den Flur. "Es sind ja nur ein paar Schritte. Ich schätze du hast recht. Außerdem reißt sich Vegeta echt zusammen, weil er den Jungs ein Vorbild sein will. Du hättest ihn mal erleben sollen, als er noch vor Trunks Geburt die Windpocken hatte. Einen schlimmeren Patienten kann ich mir nicht vorstellen."  
  
"Nun ja, es ist eben nicht einfach, wenn man in seinem Alter Kinderkrankheiten bekommt. Warum hat er sich nicht impfen lassen? Da er nicht hier aufgewachsen ist wie Goku, hat er sie nicht im Kindesalter bekommen können."  
  
Zwei Schritte, drei, vier... dann standen sie vor der Türe, hinter der die drei Patienten in einem abgedunkelten Raum lagen.  
  
"Du weißt ja wie Goku auf Spritzen reagiert hat, oder?"  
  
Chichi nickte und drückte den Schalter, um die Schiebetüre zu öffnen. "Tja, Vegeta ist da nicht anders", grinste Bulma flüchtig und spazierte mit dem Tablett und einem fröhlichen Lächeln in den Raum. "Na, wie geht es unseren drei Patienten?"  
  
Ende des ersten Teils 


	2. Flöhe hüten ist leichter Teil 2

Flöhe hüten ist leichter  
  
Teil 2  
  
"So, das müsste vorerst reichen." Piccolo war mit sich zufrieden. Er hatte ein komplett eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer geschaffen, zumindest soweit er sich an das Aussehen eines solchen erinnern konnte. Die vorherrschende Farbe war Grün, sehr beruhigend und entspannend für die Augen, wie Piccolo fand. Vielleicht sollte er auch noch ein paar Spielsachen besorgen... Er hob den Kopf und lauschte. Es war immer noch ruhig in den Zimmer, wo Goten schlief. Aber Nachsehen konnte nicht schaden und so öffnete Piccolo die Türe vorsichtig.  
  
Das Bett war leer. "Goten?!" Er riss die Türe weit auf und schaltete das Licht ein. Keine Spur von dem Kleinen. Weder unter dem Bett noch zwischen den Polstern oder in einem Winkel. Piccolo brach der Schweiß aus. Noch keine zwei Stunden war es her, dass Goten seiner Aufsicht anvertraut worden war und schon war die erste Krise da.  
  
Auf Piccolos Rufen kam Popo aus der Küche gelaufen. Gemeinsam suchten sie das Zimmer ab, aber der kleine Goten blieb verschwunden. Piccolo ging in seiner Verzweiflung soweit, dass er das Bett in Einzelteile zerlegte und diese nach draußen warf.  
  
Purer Zufall brachte die heiß ersehnte Lösung des Rätsels. Piccolo trat auf die Fließe, die sich senkte und mit einem hörbaren Klick schwang die verborgene Türe auf. Piccolo und Popo sahen sich erleichtert an. "Da drin er sein müssen", sagte Popo und wollte schon durch die Türe treten, aber Piccolo hielt ihn zurück.  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, was dahinter liegt und ob man die Türe von der anderen Seite wieder öffnen kann. Wir werden die Fließe beschweren, trotzdem bleibst du am besten hier als Rettungsanker für alle Fälle."  
  
Das klang sehr vernünftig und so machten sie es. Nachdem sie eine schwere Steinvase auf die Fließe gestellt hatten, trat Piccolo durch die Öffnung. Das grelle Licht blendete ihn und erst als er sich etwa auf zehn Schritte von der Türe entfernt hatte, konnte er Einzelheiten seiner Umgebung erkennen.  
  
Auf jeden Fall befand er sich nicht mehr im Palast. Was sich über seinem Kopf wölbte war auf jeden Fall ein Himmel wie er ihn auf der Erde noch nie gesehen hatte. Ganz in Granatrot und mit Vanillegelben Wolkentupfen versehen. Trotzdem kam ihm diese Kombination irgendwie bekannt vor. Hinter einer sanft gerundeten Bergkette in weiter Ferne ging eine große rote Sonne unter. Offenbar war diese Welt hier sehr alt.  
  
Zunächst jedoch hieß es, Goten zu finden. Das hatte oberste Priorität. Auf dem weichen, kupferroten Sandboden waren die Krabbelspuren deutlich zu sehen, wie Piccolo erleichtert bemerkte. Rings herum gab es zahlreiche Felsbrocken, dichtes Gestrüpp mit winzigen, gelben Blättern und Trauben von apfelgrünen Beeren. Piccolo hoffte nur, dass Goten keine davon gegessen hatte. Er folgte der Krabbelspur mit langen Schritten. Sie führte um einige Felsen herum bis zu einem besonders großen Brocken, in den einen Höhle gegraben worden war. Piccolo wünschte sich ein besseres Licht als die purpurne Dämmerung die den Himmel jetzt nach Sonnenuntergang überzog. Er kniete sich nieder und starrte in die Höhle, keine Frage, die Krabbelspuren führten hinein, aber nicht mehr heraus. Für Piccolo selber war die Höhle zu eng.  
  
"Goten? Goten bist du da drin?", rief er hinein und versuchte vergeblich mit seinen Augen die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen. Ein verärgertes Fauchen und Knurren antwortete ihm und eine eiskalte Hand legte sich auf seine Seele. Da drin war offenbar ein großes, hungriges, sicherlich mit Zähnen und Klauen bewaffnetes Raubtier zuhause. Was sollte er tun, wenn dieses Tier Goten zum Abendbrot gehabt hatte? Wie wollte er Gohan je wieder ins Gesicht blicken können?  
  
"Goten, bitte komm heraus. Wir müssen heimgehen. Das Essen ist gleich fertig." Wieder keine Reaktion bis auf das Knurren, das nun deutlich lauter und aggressiver klang. Hier wollte jemand um keinen Preis gestört werden.  
  
Den Felsen in Stücke zu hauen kam nicht in Frage, also griff Piccolo auf seine Telekinesefähigkeit zurück und hob aus einiger Entfernung den Felsen vorsichtig in die Höhe. Fast hätte er ihn vor Erleichterung wieder fallen lassen, denn da war Goten, glücklich und schlafend an die Flanke eines Bärenähnlichen, rotfelligen Tieres gekuschelt, das den Kleinen offensichtlich adoptiert zu haben schien. Piccolo spaltete seine Konzentration und benutzte einen Teil seiner Kraft, um Goten zu sich zu ziehen, während er den Felsen langsam wieder herabsenke, sodass der verdutzte Bär (oder was es auch war) wieder in der Höhle zu liegen kam. Goten war nun im Freien und merkte das anscheinend auch, denn er rollte sich zusammen und bibberte leise. Kein Wunder, war es doch nach der sehr kurzen Dämmerung inzwischen stockdunkel geworden. Sterne gab es kaum und diese Welt schien auch keinen Mond zu haben. Ein kühler Wind wehte. Piccolo hob den Kleinen auf , drückte ihn an seine Brust und hüllte sie beide eng in seinen weißen Umhang, ehe er wieder den Weg zurückschritt.  
  
Noch eine Biegung um einen Felsen und dann sollte er die Türe eigentlich sehen, aber sie war nicht da. Piccolos Schritte stockten und sein Mund wurde trocken. Sollten sie beide jetzt hier fest sitzen?  
  
"Popo! Popo hörst du mich? Mach bitte die Türe wieder auf, ich habe Goten gefunden!" Keine Türe ging auf, keine Stimme rief ihn auf die andere Seite. Piccolo sah sich um. War er irgendwo falsch abgebogen? Mittlerweile war es so finster, dass er kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte, das helle Licht, das den Eingang markierte, müsste doch wie ein Leuchtfeuer weithin sichtbar sein? Wo war die Türe geblieben, was war passiert? Da er im Moment nicht weiter wusste, nahm er seinen Mantel ab und wickelte Goten darin ein. Der Kleine hatte wirklich einen gesegneten Schlaf. Da es immer kälter wurde, entschloss sich Piccolo für ein wenig Feuer und Wärme zu sorgen. Er sammelte Äste und Steine und baute eine großzügige Feuerstelle. Ein wenig Energie in den Holzhaufen geschickt und schon warfen Flammen tanzende Muster aus Licht und Schatten auf die Felsen ringsum. Piccolo hockte sich im Schneidersitz vor den größten Felsbrocken, bettete Goten auf seinen Schoß, lehnte sich an den kühlen Stein und schloss die Augen, um ein wenig zu dösen.  
  
Es war keine sehr erholsame Nacht, da es immer wieder Holz nachzulegen galt. Auch hörte Piccolo die federnden Schritte von Raubtieren in einiger Entfernung. Zum Glück kamen sie nicht näher. Noch vor dem Morgengrauen spürte er etwas Feuchtes und Goten wurde unruhig. Kein Zweifel, der kleine hatte seine Windeln voll.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer hob Piccolo ihn von seinem Schoß und sah sich nach einem Wickeltisch Ersatz um. Ein leises Plätschern verriet ihm den Standort eines Baches und aus einem Klumpen Metall, den er im Sand fand war rasch ein Kessel gemacht. Noch nie war Piccolo über seine Macht, Dinge zu transformieren, so froh gewesen. Als das Wasser kochte, riss Piccolo einen Fetzen aus seinem Umhang und tauchte ihn in das Wasser. Mit einem Stecken fischte er ihn wieder heraus und ließ ihn etwas abkühlen, ehe er ihn in eine steril-saubere ultrasaugfähige Windel mit Klebverschluss verwandelte. Goten erwachte, als Piccolo ihm seine alte Windel auszog und ihm das Hinterteil mit einem weiteren sterilisierten Fetzen abwischte, ehe er Fetzen und alte Windel mit einem Energiestoß zu Asche verbrannte. Aus Steinmehl wurde Puder und ehe Goten wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte er eine frische, trockene Windel an.  
  
"Hallo Goten", sagte Piccolo mit soviel Wärme, wie er selten in seine Stimme legte. "Ich bin dir sicher noch fremd, aber ich kenne deinen Bruder Gohan gut. Ich bin Piccolo und deine Mama hat mich gebeten, eine Weile auf ich aufzupassen."  
  
Beim Klang der Wörter "Gohan" und "Mama" setzten sich in Gotens Verstand einige Räder in Bewegung. Das Abenteuer in der Höhle bei dem wuscheligen Etwas war wirklich toll gewesen, aber jetzt sehnte er sich nach den sanften Händen seiner Mama, nach ihrem warmen Geruch und vor allem nach etwas Leckeren zu essen. Wie alle Babies machte er seine Bedürfnisse auf die einfachste Art und Weise deutlich, er weinte und das ziemlich laut. Piccolo zuckte zusammen. War Goten sein grünes Gesicht so fremdartig, so beängstigend vorgekommen? Obwohl er sich einredete, dass es ganz natürlich sei, wenn der Kleine sich bei seinem Anblick erst mal erschrak, verspürte er doch einen Stich. Seine äußere Erscheinung hatte immer für Angst und Schrecken unter den Menschen gesorgt, bis auf eine Hand voll besonderer Freunde hatte nie jemand hinter grüne Fassade geblickt und die Person statt den Außerirdischen gesehen. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch Gohan zuerst verängstigt und abwehrend reagiert hatte und der Schmerz verlor an Kraft. Außerdem heulten menschliche Babys doch auch aus anderen Gründen.  
  
"Na, na mein Kleiner", Piccolo hob ihn hoch und schnitt ein paar sehr alberne Grimassen, um Goten zum Lachen zu bringen. Das gelang ihm auch und Piccolo wollte schon aufatmen, da setzte sich Gotens Hunger wieder durch und er schrie noch lauter als zuvor. Piccolo war schon fast mit seinem Latein am Ende, da hörte er Popo seinen Namen rufen. "Piccolo, Goten, hier Ausgang sein, bitte kommen rasch!"  
  
Unendlich erleichtert steuerte Piccolo mit dem weinenden Goten auf die Stimme zu. Tatsächlich, da war ein helles Licht und Piccolo schloss die Augen, während er sich vorwärts tastete bis er das glatte Holz der Geheimtüre unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte. Das helle Licht überraschte Goten, sodass er verwirrt zu schreien aufhörte. Noch ein Schritt und er befand sich endlich wieder in dem Raum, von wo aus Goten sein Abenteuer begonnen hatte. Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte er die Vase von der Fließe. Der Mechanismus tat sein übriges und die Türe zu dieser fremden Welt schloss sich hinter ihm.  
  
"Popo sich schon sehr große Sorgen gemacht haben", sagte der Diener erleichtert und wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ich Schrift über Türe entziffert haben", sagte er stolz und wies auf eine Reihe von Schnörkeln über der Geheimtüre, die sich erst bei sehr genauem Hinsehen als Schriftzeichen entpuppten. "Ich warten und warten, doch nun wissen dass , sich der Rückweg nur einmal alle 24 Stunden öffnen, während Eingang immer offen, sehr verwirrend sein das Ganze." Piccolos Blick blieb an einem Schnörkel hängen. "Dajikaan...", er runzelte die Stirn. "Das war doch mein Vorvorvorgänger, oder nicht? Hat er nicht in diesem Zimmer gewohnt, ehe der Palast vergrößert wurde?"  
  
"Ganz richtig sein. Er sein ebenfalls gewesen Gestrandeter aus anderer Welt. Sehr gütiger Gott er gewesen ist, sehr weise, aber immer großes Heimweh er gehabt haben. Daher er diese verborgene Dimension geschaffen haben, um sich zurückziehen zu können von Zeit zu Zeit. Als er Platz machen neuem Gott er wohl vergessen haben, dass Mechanismus immer noch aktiv."  
  
"Scheint so." Piccolo sah auf Goten herab, der schon wieder sein Gesicht verzog. "Gleich geht es wieder los", seufzte er. "Was hat er nur?" "Seine Windeln nass sein?"  
  
"Unmöglich, ich habe ihn doch gerade eben gewickelt." "Dann er hungrig sein."  
  
"Klar!" Piccolo ärgerte sich über sich selbst. "Was ist mit dem Brei?" "Ich frischen gemacht haben, da ich nicht mehr tun haben können außer warten." "Großartig. Ich gehe in das Zimmer, das ich für den Kleinen Schreihals vorbereitet habe, kannst du den Brei dorthin bringen?" "Kein Problem sein."  
  
Piccolo trug den weinenden Goten in das Zimmer und setzte in auf den Babystuhl. Sogleich hörte Goten auf zu weinen, packte den Löffel, der in Reichweite lag und schwang ihn durch die Luft. "Majm.. majm!", rief er energisch wie jemand, der den Kellner an seinen Tisch winkt. "Schon gut, Goten", sagte Piccolo und sah sich nach einer Ablenkung um, "Popo wird gleich da sein.  
  
Bislang hatte darauf verzichtet, Spielzeug zu machen, aber jetzt, da Not am Mann, besser gesagt am Namekianer war, griff er nach dem ersten Gegenstand, einem Blumentopf und verwandelte ihn in eine Rassel. "Hier Goten", er reichte sie ihm "spiel damit, bis das Essen kommt."  
  
Goten schien die Rassel nicht zu beachten. "Go-an!", beharrte er. Im ersten Moment glaubte Piccolo, der Kleine riefe nach seinem Bruder bis ihm einfiel, dass Gohan ja auch gekochter Reis hieß und er das wohl von Chichi aufgeschnappt hatte, denn zum Reis essen war er doch noch zu klein, oder? Naja, bei Saiyans konnte man das nie wissen.  
  
"Komm, spiel damit. Hör mal, wie das klingt!", Piccolo hielt die Rassel dicht vor Gotens Gesicht und schüttelte sie. "Sei ein braver Junge und probier es auch mal." Goten sah die Rassel an, sah zu Piccolo, der sich zu ihm herab gebeugt hatte und ließ den Löffel fallen. "Go-an", sagte er und packte - nein, nicht die Rassel, - sondern einen von Piccolos Fühlern mit beiden Händen und biss kräftig zu.  
  
"Auaaaa!!" Piccolo zuckte zurück und entriss seinen empfindlichen Fühler dem hungrigen Mäulchen Gotens. "Du bist bist ähnlich verfressen wie dein Vater", ächzte der Namekianer und rieb sich den Fühler, wo ein deutlicher Abdruck von Gotens hartem Gaumen und seiner vier kleinen Zähne zurückgeblieben war.  
  
In diesem Augenblick kam Popo mit einem Tablett herein, auf ihm standen sechs Teller mit unterschiedlichen Breiarten. "Womit wir beginnen sollen?", fragte er und stellte das Tablett außerhalb Gotens Reichweite den Tisch.  
  
"Das grüne Zeugs da sieht gesund aus", meinte Piccolo. "Das ist Spinat, oder?" "Ja, ganz lecker der schmecken. Popo selbst gekostet haben." "Prima", Piccolo nahm den Plastiklöffel, den Goten auf den Tisch hatte fallen lassen und tauchte ihn tief in den warmen Brei. "Schau Goten, das ist etwas feines, Spinat. Den wirst du brauchen, wenn du so groß und stark werden willst wie dein Bruder und dein Vater." Goten beäugte den grünen Brei misstrauisch, dann siegte der Hunger und er sperrte den Mund weit auf.  
  
"So ist es brav, da ist das leckere Happahappa..." Piccolo wandte rasch den Kopf zu Popo. "Was gibt es da dumm zu grinsen?" "Vorsicht, er gleich Löffel haben", lenkte Popo eilends seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Goten, dem es natürlich nicht gefiel, dass der Löffel wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Mund zum Stillstand gekommen war. Er beugte sich vor und schnapp... hatte er ihn im Mund. Das grüne Zeugs war ... nun ja, jedenfalls nicht gerade der Hit.  
  
Goten entschied, dass er doch nicht sooo hungrig war und ... spuckte den Spinat wieder aus. Piccolos Pech, dass sein Gesicht genau in der Flugbahn lag. "Igitt!" Piccolo ließ den Löffel fallen und wischte sich den Brei aus dem Gesicht. "So einfach kommst du mir nicht davon. Spinat ist gesund und deine Mama würde auch nicht so einfach aufgeben." Das war Piccolos Kriegserklärung und die nächsten paar Minuten tobte die Schlacht, wobei der Spinat bald überall im Zimmer zu finden war (Goten verstand sich meisterlich darin, ihn bis zur Wand zu spucken), nur nicht in Gotens Mund und Magen. "Du liebes bisschen, was ist denn hier los?" Mit einem Mal stand Dende im Raum. Er trug noch immer den weiten, goldbestickten Umhang, den er für die Reinigungszeremonie angelegt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe euch beide schon gesucht und wer ist das da?" "Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", Piccolo zog eine Grimasse und betrachtete seine mit Spinatflecken überzogene Kleidung. "Das ist Goten, Gohans kleiner Bruder und eine wahre Pest, wenn es darum geht, seinen Spinat zu essen." "Wer mag schon Spinat?", fragte Dende nicht unvernünftig. "Warum probiert ihr es nicht mit einem der anderen?"  
  
Piccolo sah von Gotens sturem Gesicht zu Dendes unschuldig fragendem Lächeln und dann zu Popos ziemlich verzweifelter Mine. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er den Löffel fallen. "In Ordnung, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Was soll es denn sein?"  
  
"Der gelb-braune da drüben, ist das nicht Kartoffelbrei mit Fleischsoße?" Dende deutete auf einen der Teller. "Ja, das ganz lecker sein, Popo selbst probiert haben. Extra wenig Salz in Soße, aber viel Geschmack. Das Baby mögen!" "Okay, dann versuchen wir es damit", meinte Piccolo und langte nach dem Teller. "Ähmm ..." Dende räusperte sich. "Dürfte ich mal? Bitte!"  
  
Piccolo sah an sich herunter. "Na gut, warum nicht." Er reichte Dende den Löffel und trat zurück. Der junge Gott tauchte den Löffel in den Brei und hielt in dann vor Gotens Mund. "Hallo Goten, ich bin Dende. Dein Bruder ist mein bester Freund und er würde das auch essen mögen. Probier es wenigstens, bitte!"  
  
Goten zeigte sich gnädig und machte den Mund auf. Dende steckte den Löffel hinein und ... es schmeckte! Es schmeckte nach mehr. Goten schluckte den Kartoffel-Bratensaftbrei und nahm Dende den Löffel aus der Hand. "Sel...ba", sagte der kleine bestimmt und knallte mit dem Löffel auf die Fläche vor ihm, wo eine passende Vertiefung für den Teller war. "Wenn du das schon kannst..." Dende zögerte nicht lange und stellte den Teller in Gotens Reichweite. Piccolo zog eine seiner Augenwülste hoch, sagte aber nichts. Gotens Manieren waren nicht gerade für ein First Class Restaurant geeignet, aber zumindest landete mehr Brei in seinem Mund wie auf seiner Kleidung, dem Tisch, auf Dende, auf dem Boden und an einigen anderen Orten. Natürlich war ein Teller nicht genug. Der Karottenbrei erwies sich als mäßig erfolgreich, immerhin reichte es für zehn Mundvoll, ehe Goten den Löffel fallen ließ und nicht mehr weiter wollte. Der Griesbrei war ein voller Erfolg, was auch an dem Zucker darin liegen konnte, und auch der Apfelbrei wurde bis auf den letzten Löffel aus dem Teller gekratzt. Vom Tomatenbrei wollte Goten nach einem Löffel nichts mehr wissen und nach dem Spinatexperiment legte es keiner der drei mehr auf einen Kampf mit ihm an. "Schade um deinen schönen Umhang", meinte Piccolo mit Blick auf Dende.  
  
"Tja, ich schätze, ich werde ihn waschen müssen", meinte Dende ohne Reue. "Aber deiner sieht noch schlimmer aus." "Kein Wunder, bei diesem kleinen Monster", Piccolo machte eine Grimasse. "Ich schätze, er ist auch nicht der einzige, der ein Bad braucht." "Warum Piccolo nicht nehmen Goten mit in große Wanne? Dann beide sauber werden. Gott Dende nicht so schmutzig sein und Popo auch nicht." "Das stimmt", meinte Dende. "Aber mir hat noch niemand erzählt, warum der kleine Goten hier bei uns ist. Wo sind Gohan und Chichi?" Piccolo setzte ihn ins Bild und hob den satten, zufriedenen, über und über bekleckerten Goten aus dem Kindersessel.  
  
"Das hört sich nicht gut an. Soll ich Chichi und die anderen besuchen und schauen ob ich mit meinen Heilkräften etwas ausrichten kann?" "Besser nicht", war Piccolos Antwort, während er neben Dende her zum Bad ging. "Du musst ja recht nahe heran, um zu heilen, oder? Und soviel ich weiß, hattest du noch nicht diese Masern. Wenn es selbst Vegeta erwischt hat, ist damit sicher nicht zu spaßen. Als Gott hast du Verantwortung für alle und darfst dich keinem Risiko aussetzen." "Stimmt ... leider", musste Dende zustimmen, aber er sah nicht glücklich dabei aus. "Lass den Kopf nicht hängen", ermunterte ihn Piccolo. "Chichis Brief klingt nicht nach einem Hilfeschrei, ich denke, diese Masern sind ziemlich üblich bei Kindern. Außerdem sind sie zäh wie Saiyans nur sein können."  
  
Dende seufzte und straffte die Schultern. "Danke. Ich werde mich rasch umziehen, waschen und dann ..."  
  
"... dann machst du dich an die Hausaufgaben, die du vom Oberältesten bekommen hast. Oder bist du mit Textbuch 23 schon fertig?"  
  
"Ni ... nicht ganz", musste Dende gestehen. "Dann wird es aber höchste Zeit. Ich und Goten kommen momentan recht gut zurecht. Aber es tut gut zu wissen, dass jemand wie du in der Nähe ist, wenn man ihn braucht." Dende wurde vor Verlegenheit ein wenig rot. Soviel Lob bekam er von Piccolo, zu dem er immer noch aufsah, sonst nicht. Mit eiligen Schritten verschwand er in seinem Zimmer, während Piccolo den schon halb verschlafenen Goten ins Bad trug. ............  
  
Auf der Erde bei den Briefs:  
  
"Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an!" Bulma drückte Trunks aufs Bett und zog ihm den Pyjamaoberteil aus. "Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Gohan, der macht Chichi keinen solchen Ärger."  
  
"Aber die Salbe brennt", jammerte Trunks und versuchte, die Decke über seinen nackten Rücken zu ziehen, was Bulma geschickt vereitelte. "Quatsch! Sie ist lindernd und der Ausschlag juckt doch, oder? Wenn ihr euch dauernd kratzt, wird das noch anfangen zu eitern und ihr wollt doch keine fünf Wochen im dunklen Zimmer bleiben, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Gehorche deiner Mama, Trunks", kam es von Vegetas Bett her. Ihn hatten die Masern am schlimmsten erwischt, da er bereits erwachsen war. Der Arzt hatte ein bedenkliches Gesicht gemacht und ihm doppelt so viel verschiedene Medikamente verschrieben wie den anderen. Bulma nützte die Ablenkung und klatschte Trunks die erste Portion Salbe auf den Rücken. Obwohl Trunks nach irdischen Maßstäben ein Kleinkind war, entsprach seine Entwicklung der eines doppelt so alten Kindes. Er konnte bereits sehr gut sprechen und seine motorischen Fähigkeiten wie seine Kraft erstaunten Bulma immer wieder. Vegeta tat stets so, als wäre das alles für einen Saiyan selbstverständlich. Einzig Bulma bemerkte, wie aufmerksam er jeden kleinen Schritt in der Entwicklung seines Sohnes verfolgte und war glücklich darüber, den Glanz väterlichen Stolzes in seinen dunklen Augen schimmern zu sehen.  
  
Währenddessen ging es Gohan nicht besser. Chichi machte ihre Sache sehr gründlich und da er dafür auch seine Hose ausziehen musste, war er für das Dämmerlicht Zimmer dankbar, da es seine Verlegenheit verbarg.  
  
Chichi kannte keine Gnade. Sie schmierte die Salbe äußerst großzügig auf Gohans Hinterteil und der zuckte zusammen. "Ihh, das brennt wirklich, Mama."  
  
"Jammere nicht herum. Je rascher es hilft, desto schneller kannst du wieder ans Lernen gehen. Es macht mich krank, wenn ich daran denke, wieviel du verpasst."  
  
Trunks musste trotz seiner eigenen Schmerzen grinsen. Gohan war zu alt um sein Kumpel zu sein und spielte sich gern als großer Bruder auf, wenn er mal vorbei kam. Insgeheim freute sich Trunks darauf, dass er in ein oder zwei Jahren in Goten einen Freund haben würde, der nicht wie die anderen Kinder davon lief, wenn die wahre Stärke des Saiyanblutes zum Vorschein kam.  
  
"Du, Papa", fragte Trunks und ließ sich von seiner Mutter auf den Rücken drehen, damit diese die Salbe auf seine Brust und seinen Bauch schmieren konnte. "Was ist?" "Wenn wir gesund sind, zeigst du mir dann, wie man fliegt? Mama hat mir davon erzählt und ich will es lernen." "Hmmm...", Vegeta tat so, als müsse er gründlich nachdenken. Bulma warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, den er im Halbdunkel nicht nicht bemerkte. "Okay, aber nur, wenn du brav bist und deine Mama folgst, verstanden?"  
  
"Das werde ich Papa", strahlte Trunks und ließ geduldig den Rest der Prozedur über sich ergehen. "Ich werde es Goten auch eines Tages beibringen", sagte Gohan halblaut, mehr zu sich selbst. "Papa würde das wollen." "Aber frühestens, wenn du die Aufnahmsprüfung in eine gute High School geschafft hast", sagte Chichi unerbittlich. "Das kommt an erster Stelle." "Gut Trunks, mit dir wäre ich fertig." Bulma deckte ihren Sohn wieder zu und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
"Ist jetzt Papa dran?", fragte Trunks gespannt. "Genau, jetzt bekommt dein Papa seine Behandlung." Mit der Salbe in der Hand setzte sich Bulma an Vegetas Bett und schlug die Bettdecke zurück. "Hosen runter, Vegeta!" Die Dunkelheit verbarg seine flammend roten Wangen nur ungenügend, vor allem da er sich der Gegenwart der anderen nur zu bewusst war. "Das kann ich selbst machen, Bulma", zischte er und wollte ihr die Salbe entreißen. "Ich bin ja kein Kind mehr."  
  
"Aber schwach wie ein Baby." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab und berührte mit ihrer Stirn die seine. "Zumindest ist das Fieber gesunken." Vegetas und Bulmas Augen trafen sich. Trotz des schwachen Lichtes konnte Vegta die Liebe und die Sorge ihn ihrem Blick leuchten sehen. "Du dummer Sturkopf", murmelte sie an seinem Ohr so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte. "Goku würde darüber lachen, wie du dich aufführst."  
  
Das wirkte und Vegeta zog wiederstrebend seine Boxershorts bis an die Kniekehlen. Chichi beeilte sich mit dem Einschmieren von Gohan und nach einem Kuss, vor dem er sich nicht schnell genug unter die Decke retten konnte, nahm sie das Tablett und verließ das Zimmer, um es für Vegeta etwas leichter zu machen, der mit einem ergebenen Seufzer auf dem Bauch ausstreckte.  
  
Bulma unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und klatschte rasch die Salbe auf Vegetas Hinterteil. Nachdem dieser erleichtert seine Boxershorts wieder hochgezogen hatte, verteilte sie viel langsamer die Salbe auf seinem. Während Gohan und Trunks müde vom Essen und der Behandlung der Genesung entgegen schliefen, war Vegeta hellwach wie seit Beginn der Krankheit nicht mehr. Überdeutlich spürte er wie Bulmas Finger zart, streichelnd über die Täler und Berge seiner Rückenmuskeln glitten, als sie die Salbe einmassierte. "Dauert das noch lange", quetschte er mühsam hervor.  
  
"Bin ich zu grob?", fragte Bulma scheinheilig und beugte sich tiefer, um ihn auf den Nacken zu küssen und zart in ein Ohrläppchen zu beißen, was er mit einem tiefen Atemzug quittierte, während sich seine Hände fester um das Polster krallten. Ein leises Lachen perlte durch das Zimmer. Mit einem Ruck warf sich Vegeta auf den Rücken und zog die überraschte Bulma an den Schultern zu sich herab. Seine Augen funkelten. "Warum tust du das?", flüsterte er heiser. "So schwach bin ich auch wieder nicht, trotz der verdammten Masern."  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma neigte sich vor und küsste ihn tief und hungrig. Während er noch nach Atem rang, machte sie sich aus seinem Griff frei und stand auf. "Das ist eine Ermutigung, rasch wieder gesund zu werden." Er konnte sehen, dass sie ihm dabei zuzwinkerte. "Dann können wir weitermachen, ohne dass ich dabei Angst um deine Gesundheit machen muss..", hauchte sie kaum hörbar und drückte ihm den Salbentopf in die Hand. "Den Rest kannst du allein machen, sonst vergesse ich mich noch. Die Salbe hole ich später ab." Damit huschte sie zur Türe. Im Licht, das aus dem Flur hereindrang hob sie warnend den Zeigefinger: "Danach wird brav geschlafen oder ich muss den Onkel Doktor bitten, dir eine Spritze zu geben." Und schon war sie fort.  
  
Vegeta verfluchte seine Schwäche und die Masern und überhaupt die Tatsache, dass er, ein ausgewachsener Saiyanprinz, sich mit so etwas herumschlagen musste. Jemand sollte diesen Viren oder was es auch war mal Respekt beibringen.  
  
Aber an dieser Salbe führte nun einmal kein Weg vorbei, denn allein der Gedanke, sich mit einer Nadel piksen lassen zu müssen, schickte kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken. Da war es viel angenehmer, daran zu denken, dass es nach überstandener Krankheit einiges nachzuholen gab ...  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils 


	3. Flöhe hüten ist leichter Teil 3

3. Teil  
  
Im Palast Gottes setzte sich Piccolo in die mit warmen Wasser gefüllte Wanne und senkte vorsichtig die Arme. Goten sah mit Neugier auf das schaumige Grün unter ihm. Seine Zehen zuckten bei der ersten Berührung mit dem Wasser kein bisschen, wie Piccolo erleichtert feststellte. Offenbar hatte er es weder zu kalt noch zu heiß eingelassen. Kaum saßen sie beide drin, Piccolo ging es nur bis zum Bauch, Goten bis zu den Schultern, fing Goten an mit den Handflächen aufs Wasser zu klatschen, dass es in alle Richtungen spritzte. Er hörte damit auch nicht auf, als ihn Piccolo mit einem Schwamm vorsichtig abwusch und dabei fast vergaß, sich selbst die Spinatreste vom Körper zu spülen. Endlich waren sie beide sauber und Piccolo kletterte mit Goten aus der Wanne. Doch als er mit den nassen Füßen einen Schritt hin zum vorgewärmten Badetuch machte, glitt er auf den Fließen aus und ... peng, knallte er mit dem Kopf auf den Badewannenrand. Mit einem Schlag wurde es dunkel. ...  
  
"Piccolo!" Eine besorgte Stimme, das ein wohltuendes Gefühl von Wärme, das von seiner Brust ausgehend durch seinen Körper strömte, weckten Piccolos Lebensgeister. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah, wie Dende mit einem erleichterten Lächeln die Hände von seiner Brust zurückzog. "Hast ... hast du mich geheilt? Was ist passiert? Ich bin gefallen...oder?"  
  
"Ja, ziemlich dumm sogar. Dein Schädel ist sehr hart, aber die Bandewanne ist noch härter. Ein Glück, dass Goten vor Schreck so laut zu schreien angefangen hat, dass Popo und ich ihn hören konnten. Eine offene Schädelfraktur ist nichts, womit man spaßen sollte."  
  
"Wahrlich nicht", murmelte Piccolo und betastete seinen Hinterkopf. Er spürte keine Schmerzen, aber die lila Pfütze auf dem Boden vor der Wanne unterstrich, wie ernst die Lage gewesen war. "Geht es Goten gut?"  
  
"Um ihn musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Popo hat ihn zu Bett gebracht. Bei seinen Sachen haben wir einen Schnuller gefunden und Popo hat ihn mit Honig bestrichen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie rasch er ruhig war und nur noch genuckelt hat." "Danke für deine Hilfe", sagte Piccolo und stand auf.  
  
Dende reichte ein frisches Badetuch. "Wie steht es, kannst du deine Kleider zu sauber transformieren, oder soll ich dir neue suchen? Im Palast stehen ganze Truhen voller Roben unserer Vorgänger."  
  
"Lass mich nur machen", sagte Piccolo und setzte seine Kräfte ein, um aus den schmuztigen, zerrissenen Sachen wieder blitzsaubere, ganze zu machen. "Was ist mit deinen Hausaufgaben?"  
  
"Bin fast fertig. Willst du sie dir nachher ansehen?" "Schaden kann es nicht. Der Oberälteste verlässt sich darauf, dass ich dir ein wenig unter die Arme greife."  
  
Popo kam am Bad vorbei und schaute kurz zur Türe herein, gerade als Piccolo seinen Umhang umlegte. "Baby jetzt schlafen. Sehr müde sein von Aufregung." "Das sind mal gute Neuigkeiten", freute sich Dende. "Dann kann ich mich in Ruhe an die Aufgaben machen."  
  
"Und ich setzte mich vor das Zimmer des Kleinen und meditiere ein wenig." "Popo gehen und Küche wie Esszimmer sauber machen", seufzte der Diener. Gesagt, getan. Für die nächsten drei Stunden war es so friedlich im Palast wie man es gewohnt war.  
  
..................  
  
Im Hause der Briefs waren Bulma und Chichi dabei, das restliche Geschirr abzuspülen. "Du hast es gut", seufzte Chichi und gab sparsam von dem Spülmittel ins Becken. "Deine Nächte sind sicher nicht so kalt und einsam wie die meinen..."  
  
"Kalt und einsam?" Bulma konnte sich nicht rasch genug wegdrehen um die verräterische Röte zu verbergen, die ihr in die Wangen stieg. "Genau das meine ich", sagte Chichi mit neidvollem Blick und tauchte den Lappen in das heiße, schäumende Wasser. "Ach, mein Goku ..."  
  
"Hast du ...", Bulma zögerte, das Thema anzuschneiden, aber es beschäftigte sie schon eine Weile, "sag, Chichi, hast du jemals daran gedacht, dich wieder zu verheiraten?" Um ein Haar hätte Chichi den Teller auf den Boden fallen lassen. "Was?"  
  
"Wäre das so ungewöhnlich? Immerhin heiraten doch rings herum auch Witwen und Witwer nach einer angemessenen Trauerzeit wieder und niemand findet etwas dabei. Gohan und Goten werden doch eines Tages groß sein und eine eigene Familie gründen. Du wirst einsam alt und grau werden."  
  
Chichi ließ den Teller ins Wasser gleiten. "Du bist nicht die erste, die mir das sagt", erwiderte sie nachdenklich. An wohlwollenden Nachbarinnen fehlt es mir nicht, eine alte Dame, die bei uns in der Gegend eine bekannte Heiratsvermittlerin ist, hat mir sogar ein paar Mappen mit Fotos und Lebensläufen von Kandidaten aufgedrängt." Sie wischte den Teller sauber, tauchte ihn kurz in das mit heißen Wasser gefüllte zweite Becken und reichte ihn dann Bulma, die schon mit dem Geschirrtuch auf der Lauer lag.  
  
"Und? War da keiner drunter, der dir gefallen hätte?", Chichi griff nach dem zweiten Teller. "Doch schon, aber jedes Mal wenn ich mir vorgestellt habe, dass die ganze Familie ein Picknick macht, tauchte an meiner Seite stets Goku auf, jeder anderen, den ich an seine Stelle zu setzen versuchte, verblasste ziemlich rasch wieder." "Du liebst ihn immer noch", sagte Bulma mit einem traurigen Lächeln und nahm den nächsten Teller entgegen.  
  
"Es ist nicht nur das..." Chichi verstummte und schweigend machten sie den Rest des Geschirrs fertig. Als alles sauber in den Schränken stand, gönnten sie sich auch einen Imbiss aus dem nächsten Sushi Restaurant und Tee dazu.  
  
"Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen", sagte Chichi nach einer Weile. "Ich fühle mich eigentlich so gar nicht richtig verwitwet ." Sie starrte auf ihr verschwommenes Spiegelbild im Tee und strich sich eine lose Strähne aus der Stirn. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Bulma.  
  
"Nun, die Leute die du erwähnst und die wieder heiraten, die können kaum mit ihrem Liebsten im Jenseits reden, oder? Deren Liebste sind Seelenflämmchen und werden nie zurückkommen. Sie haben ein Begräbnis gehabt, getrauert, Räucherstäbchen am Hausaltar entzündet und sich von Freunden und Verwandten herzliches Beileid anwünschen lassen. Sie haben zugesehen, wie der Sarg in die Erde versenkt wurde, haben beobachtet wie die Blumen der Kränze welken und sie schließlich durch andere Blumen ersetzt. Sie gehen am Todestag ihrer Liebsten zu deren Grab, begießen den Grabstein, stellen frische Blumen hin und erzählen ihren Liebsten, was sich im vergangen Jahr alles getan hat."  
  
"Ja, wenn man es so betrachtet", Bulma nahm einen kleinen Schluck und schnappte sich mit den Stäbchen ein Stück Sushi. "Wenn man es so betrachtet, dann hattest du gar keine richtige Gelegenheit, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen." Sie tauchte das Röllchen in die Sojasauce und biss davon ein Stück ab, das sie gedankenverloren kaute. "So gesehen bist du wirklich keine normale Witwe. Wenn Goku eines Tages seine Ansicht ändert und es zulässt, dass wir die Namekianischen Dragonballs benutzen, kann er jederzeit wieder in die Welt kommen zu dir und den Kindern. Hoffst du noch?"  
  
"Nicht bewusst, nicht willentlich. Ich weiß natürlich, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern wird. Vor kurzem habe ich Uranai Baba getroffen und sie so lange genervt, bis sie mir erzählt hat, dass es Goku gut geht und er jede Menge Trainingspartner da unten hat. So wie es aussieht, vermisst er mich kein bisschen." Eine Tropfen stahl sich aus einem Augenwinkel und rann einsam Chichis Wange herab.  
  
"Nicht doch!" Bulma legte ihre Hand auf die bebende Chichis. "Er denkt bestimmt oft an dich. Auch Vegeta genießt sein Training und scheint nur für das Kämpfen zu leben. Wir beide wissen es besser, als dass wir deswegen heulen, oder?"  
  
"Danke, Bulma." Chichi wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränenspur fort. "Wir sollten langsam daran denken, dass wir auch eine Mütze Schlaf bekommen, ehe morgen der ganze Zirkus von vorne los geht." Sie sah durch das Fenster hinauf, Richtung Himmel. "Ich vermisse Goten, meinen kleinen Schatz. Er lässt nie zu, dass ich lang vor mich hin brüte ..." ......  
  
In Gottes Palast hatte der Frieden ein Ende, als Goten erwachte und versuchte, aus dem Gitterbett, das Piccolo für ihn gemacht hatte, herauszuklettern. Dabei kam er an die zahlreichen, am Gitter befestigten Glöckchen, die sofort zu klingeln begannen. Piccolo und Dende, die beiden saßen vor dem Kinderzimmer auf dem Flur und besprachen gerade Dendes Hausaufgaben, horchten auf.  
  
Während Dende rasch seine Hefte zusammenpackte, öffnete Piccolo weit die Türe. Gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie Goten das niedere Gitter überwand und plumps auf eines der Kissen fiel, die Popo in kluger Voraussicht rings um das Gitterbett gehäuft hatte.  
  
"Schon wieder munter, wie?" Piccolo hob Goten vom Kissen. "Ihhh...!" Die Windeln waren wohl wieder voll. Diesmal musste Piccolo nicht improvisieren, denn er hatte längst alles für diesen Fall vorbereitet. Die Entsorgung erfolgte wiederum durch gezieltes Einäschern der vollen Windel. Sauber gewickelt fühlte sich Goten wohl und unternehmungslustig. "Wir sollte mit ihm an die frische Luft", schlug Dende vor. "Es gibt doch diese Gitterdinger, wo die Babys frei herumkrabbeln können."  
  
"Ah ich weiß, was du meinst", Piccolo nickte. "Laufstall heißt das Ding, glaube ich. Das wäre ideal, dann kann ich in Ruhe weiter meditieren und du deine Fehler ausbessern, ehe du die Lösung nach Neu Namek schickst."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Sie brachten Goten ins Freie vor den Palast und Piccolo transferierte ein paar große Plastikboxen und ein paar Metallstäben in einen Laufstall mit Metallgittern ringsum und gepolsterter Unterlage. Dort setzten sie Goten hinein, der seine neue Umgebung munter von einem Eck ins Andere erkrabbelte.  
  
"Hier, ich das gefunden haben!" Popo kam mit einer weiteren Kiste aus dem Palast gelaufen. Er stellte sie mit strahlendem Gesicht vor Piccolo ab. Es waren verschiedene seltsame Dinge, verbogen, verdreht, aus Holz, Kunststoff, Stoff und Metall. "Daraus können Spielzeug machen für Goten", sagte Popo eifrig. "Ihm sonst langweilig werden und er schreien." "Gute Idee", meinte Piccolo. "Ich kann mich sonst nicht richtig versenken." Und so entstanden ein Plüschnamekianer, Holzklötzchen, ein Blechauto und ein großer, weicher Ball. Goten wurde in eine Ecke des Laufstalls gesetzt und Dende stellte die Spielsachen vor ihn hin. Goten griff sogleich nach dem Plüschnamekianer und kaute auf dem grünen Fühler herum, was Piccolo mit einer Grimasse kommentierte.  
  
Da Goten reichhaltig Beschäftigung hatte, setzte sich Piccolo ein paar Meter enfernt ins Gras und versetzte sich in Trance, um seine Kräfte zu steigern. Popo probierte in der Küche ein paar neue Breivarianten und Dende kaute in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Stift herum, während er über einer vertrackten Gleichung brütete.  
  
Unbemerkt von den dreien lag immer noch ein Bruchstück der schweren Vase auf der Fließe. Da diese dadurch den Bruchteil eines Millimeters gesenkt war, stand Türe in die andere Dimension einen winzigen, papierdünnen Spalt offen.  
  
In der anderen Dimension kroch eine Kreatur, die durch Piccolos und Gotens Ankunft aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf geweckt worden war, Zentimeter für Zentimeter auf den Spalt zu, drückte das Gesicht an jene Stelle, wo einmal am Tag der Ausgang erschien, schickte seinen Arm der Macht durch diesen Spalt, ertastete den Öffnungsmechanismus und ... zog sich dann wieder zurück. Zufrieden setzte sich die Kreatur wartend vor der Stelle auf den Boden. Es wäre verfehlt schon jetzt die Türe zu öffnen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen war, dass der Ausgang erschien, würde sie bereit sein...  
  
..............  
  
Währenddessen warf Goten den weichen Ball durch die Luft in die andere Ecke des Laufstalles. Dann krabbelte er hinüber, setzte sich wieder hin, nahm den Ball in seine Händchen und warf ihn wieder in die andere Ecke. Das machte drei, viermal hintereinander Spaß, wurde dann wieder langweilig.  
  
Es war viel lustiger, wenn da jemand wäre, der ihm den Ball zurück warf. Der einzige in der Nähe war, so konnte Goten durch die Gitterstäbe erkennen, der grüne Onkel, der da sitzend über dem Boden schwebte.  
  
"Ball", sagte Goten und warf diesen kurzentschlossen über das Gitter, sodass er in Piccolos Richtung rollte. Leider war eine der Palmen im Weg, sodass der Bald dort hängen blieb. Frustriert krabbelte Goten ans Gitter auf dieser Seite und sagte nochmals laut "Ball!" in Piccolos Richtung. Piccolo war so in seine Meditation versunken, dass er das Ball nicht als Aufforderung verstand und daher auch nicht darauf reagierte. Verärgert packte Goten die metallnen Gitterstäbe mit beiden Händen und rüttelte daran. "Ball!"  
  
Vergeblich. Nun wurde Goten ernsthaft wütend und ließ diese Wut an dem Hindernis zwischen ihm und dem Ball aus - den Gitterstäben. Etwas Zerren, etwas Biegen und mit seinem Saiyanerbe gelang, was weder Piccolo noch Dende für möglich erachtet hätten, die Metallstäbe gaben nach und es entstand ein Loch, gerade groß genug für Goten, um sich durchzuquetschen und in Richtung Ball zu krabbeln. Ehe Goten den Ball jedoch erreichte, flatterte ein bunter Schmetterling an ihm vorbei auf die Blumen zu, die Popo zwischen die Palmen gesetzt hatte. Das bunte, sich bewegende Dings war interessanter wie der Ball, also schlug Goten einen anderen Krabbelkurs ein.  
  
Der Schmetterling flatterte zu einer Blume, entrollte den Saugrüssel und tauchte ihn in den tiefen Kelch, als hinter ihm ein riesiger Schatten mit bedrohlich leuchtenden Augen auftauchte. Durch den Wegfall des Sonnenlichtes irritiert flatterte er von der Blüte weg und zur nächsten. Doch der Schatten folgte ihm bis der Schmetterling genug davon hatte und sich aufmachte, unter den Wolken auf der Erde eine weniger gestörte Futterquelle zu finden. Für Goten, der sich davon nicht irre machen ließ, gab es nur ein Problem. Jenseits des Randes jener verdreht-kuppelförmigen Plattform war nichts mehr, worauf man krabbeln konnte. Die Schwerkraft tat ihren Job. Goten fiel.  
  
.........................  
  
"Verwünscht!" Chichi stolperte gegen den Küchentisch und ließ das Glas fallen, das sie in Händen gehalten hatte. Es prallte auf den geließten Boden auf und zersprang mit hellem Klirren.  
  
"Hast du dir was getan?", fragte Bulma besorgt. "Nein, nur schade um dein Glas. Mir ist ein Schubhändel gebrochen." Chichi bücke sich und fädelte den Rest des Schuhbands anders ein, um besseren Halt zu haben. "Dass mir das gerade jetzt passieren muss."  
  
"Ist doch nur Glas", meinte Bulma und nahm einen Handstaubsauger aus der Abstellkammer neben der Küche. "Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir keine Scherben übersehen. Unsere Männer sind imstande und wandeln nachts barfuß durch die Küche, nur weil sie sich einbilden, dass im Kühlschrank noch was zu futtern sein müsste." "Danke." Chichi saugte die Scherben sorgfältigst auf. "Wir können von Glück sagen, dass sie fast so schläfrig sind wie Goku bei seiner Herzkrankheit. Irgendwie hoffe ich immer, dass der Spuk nach einer durchschlafenen Nacht vorbei ist."  
  
"Masern sind leider keine Sache für ein, zwei Tage", seufzte Bulma. "Wir werden die drei noch ein, zwei Wochen bedienen müssen." "Aber danach haben wir uns einen Urlaub verdient", scherzte Chichi. "Tu nicht so!", lachte Bulma. "Du kannst es doch kaum erwarten, Goten wieder in die Arme zu schließen, sobald die Ansteckungsgefahr vorüber ist. Habe ich recht?" "Du irrst dich selten", musste Chichi eingestehen. "Ich hoffe nur, Dende verwöhnt ihn nicht zu sehr."  
  
"Ach was, Dende und Piccolo ergänzen einander als Kindermädchen prima. Was Piccolo zu streng ist, ist Dende zu milde. So bekommt Goten die passende Mischung. Einen besseren Platz hättest du dir für ihn gar nicht aussuchen können."  
  
Chichis Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Obwohl, manchmal denke ich, dass ich ihnen vielleicht doch einen längeren Brief hätte schreiben sollen, damit sie wissen, dass Goten nicht nur in der Frisur und dem Hunger nach seinem Vater schlägt..."  
  
........  
  
Es war ein langer Weg nach unten. Goten, der den Schmetterling längst überholt hatte, spürte die Ahnung von echter Gefahr, spürte, dass das kein Spiel mehr war. In seinem Inneren schlugen die Saiyaninstinkte Alarm und das in seinen Genen verankerte Überlebensprogramm trat in Kraft.  
  
.....  
  
Piccolo schreckte aus seiner Meditation hoch. Der Ausbruch von Energie, diese Aura ... Gohan war das nicht, aber Goku konnte es auch nicht sein, also blieb nur ... Der eisige Schreck fuhr ihm in die Glieder als er die gebogenen Stäbe bemerkte. "Goten!! Goten, wo bist du?"  
  
Woher war noch mal diese Kraft gekommen? Nicht von rechts oder links, sondern von unten. UNTEN?!!! So rasch war Piccolo noch nie in seinem Leben über den Rand der Plattform hinaus in die Tiefe geschossen. Er tauchte durch die Wolken und suchte mit seinem Gespür Gotens Aura. Doch da war nichts. Keine Spur. Der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus. Es war seine Schuld, ganz allein seine. Hatte er den Kleinen nicht "Ball!" rufen hören? Ein Kind wie ihn durfte man nicht allein seinem Spiel überlassen, man musste es im Auge behalten, jeden Atemzug....  
  
Piccolo durchbrach die Wolkendecke und schoss tiefer und tiefer. Eisige Angst machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er unten am Fuße des Turmes, den kleinen, zerschmetterten Körper liegen sehen würde, gab es nur noch eines, was er tun konnte. Er schluckte. Doch .... selbst dafür würde er Bulmas Hilfe brauchen und Bulma aufsuchen hieße Chichi und ... Gohan in die Augen blicken und ihnen sagen zu müssen, was er getan hatte ...  
  
Piccolo schloss die Augen, um Kraft zu sammeln, die er für den grausigen Anblick brauchte. Wenn Goten ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte, würde er sich nicht wehren. Keine Qual würde es mit dem Schmerz aufnehmen können, der sich tief in seine Seele fraß. Die wichtigste Person auf dieser Welt würde ihn von nun an hassen und das zurecht. Sein Fehler war unverzeihlich.  
  
Der untere Teil des Quittenturmes zischte an ihm vorbei und knapp vor dem Erdboden bremste Piccolo seinen Wahnsinnsflug. Wo war Goten? Kein kleiner, zerschmetterter Körper lag am Fuße des Turmes. War er durch den Gegenwind im Fall weiter abgetrieben worden. Piccolo suchte die nähere Umgebung ab. Keine Spur von Goten. Ein Hoffnungsfunke begann in seinem Herzen zu glimmen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht hatte Gotens Saiyanblut ein Wunder möglich gemacht ... aber um sicher zu sein, musste er Goten erst gefunden haben. ....  
  
Meister Quitte genoss den Sonnenschein. Er hatte es sich an seinem Lieblingsplatz bequem gemacht und döste zufrieden wie es nur Katzen können. Der plötzliche Energieausbruch in seiner Nähe schrecke ihn nur kurz auf, da schoss auch schon Piccolo an ihm vorbei, als wäre eine Horde Cells hinter ihm her. Meister Quitte runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, die Quelle des Energieausbruchs genauer zu bestimmen, aber die Energie war bereits wieder verschwunden. Wohl eines von Piccolos Experimenten und nicht sein Gelungenstes, wenn er den entsetzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Namekianers richtig gedeutet hatte. Mit einem Schulterzucken rollte sich Meister Quitte nach Katzenart wieder zusammen und schlummerte ein.  
  
...........  
  
Der Quittenturm war endlos hoch. Piccolo hatte mit seiner Suche ganz unten begonnen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich der Kleine durch einen Ausbruch an Fludium an den Turm katapultiert und sich dort festgeklammert hatte. Immerhin war der Turm ja fürs Klettern gebaut und so bot er genug Vorsprünge, Einbuchtungen, Nischen und Löcher, wo man Füße und Hände hinsetzen konnte. Allerdings war Goten ja noch zu klein, um selber zu klettern. Und irgendwann würde ihm die Kraft zum Festhalten ausgehen. Piccolo betete zu den Mächten des Schicksals, dass er ihn vorher finden würde...  
  
Ende des dritten Teils 


	4. Flöhe hüten ist leichter Teil 4

Flöhe hüten ist leichter  
  
Teil 4  
  
"Klong!"  
  
Meister Quitte schlug die Augen auf. Da war etwas umgefallen. Etwas Schweres aus Metall. War dieser verfressene Kerl etwa schon wieder da?  
  
Entschlossen, dem Eindringling gründlich die Meinung zu sagen, sprang Meister Quitte auf und spazierte in den Raum mit den großen Metallgefäßen. Natürlich. Das mit den Bohnen drin lag am Boden, der Decke ein paar Meter daneben und vom Übeltäter keine Spur. "Wo steckst du? Komm heraus und arbeite die Bohnen wieder ab. Du bist ohnehin mehr als dick genug und ich habe dir schon hunderte Male gesagt, dass die Bohnen für Notfälle sind und dass dein Kohldampf kein Notfall ist."  
  
Keine Reaktion - oder doch? Hinter dem umgekippten Gefäß rührte sich etwas. Meister Quitte schritt um den Topf herum und ... blieb verblüfft stehen. Da saß ein kleiner Junge, ein schwarzhaariges Baby und kaute mit seinen wenigen Zähnen offensichtlich vergnügt auf einer Bohne herum.  
  
"Da brat mir doch einen Storch!", entfuhr es dem sonst so gelassenen Meister Quitte. "Diese Aura ... aber das kann nicht sein ... oder doch? Wer bist du, Kleiner?" Goten blickte in die milden, weisen Augen des Katers und lachte. "Go .. .ten", sagte er langsam und deutlich, so wie ihm das sein Bruder und seine Mutter immer und immer wieder vorgesprochen hatten. "Go .. ten ... son."  
  
"Ah . Son Goten also. Dein Papa war ein Schüler von mir, der talentierteste Junge, der mir je untergekommen ist. Es freut mich, dass du auf Besuch kommst, aber du bist sicher nicht den Quittenturm herauf geklettert, oder? Wie bist du hierher gelangt?" Goten schien einen Moment nachzudenken, streckte dann die Ärmchen nach Meister Quitte aus und rief: "A ..ze!"  
  
"Also ich bin keine normale Katze, mein Kleiner und meine Frage war wohl etwas zu schwierig für dich." Meister Quitte fasste seinen Stab fester und zupfte an seinen Schnurrhaaren. "Wenn du nicht von unten kommst, dann bleibt nur oben und da gibt es nichts außer dem Palast Gottes. Ach so ist das! Deshalb war Piccolo außer sich...." Meister Quitte konzentrierte sich und rief mit seinen Gedanken den alten Gott. Piccolo spürte den Ruf und horchte auf.  
  
"Meister Quitte, was gibt es, ich bin in Eile." "Falls du Gokus Sohn suchst, der ist bei mir." Piccolo fiel ein ganzer Felsen vom Herzen. Goten ging es gut. Er war in Sicherheit. "Danke vielmals, Meister Quitte. Ich komme ihn holen."  
  
In Windeseile schoss Piccolo den Turm hinauf und landete innerhalb weniger Atemzüge bei Meister Quitte, der ihn in den Raum winkte, wo Goten noch immer mit den Bohnen spielte. "Goten! Allen Mächten sei Dank, dass dir nichts passiert ist!"  
  
Piccolo kniete ein paar Schritte vor den Kleinen hin und streckte die Arme aus. Goten, dem es nicht gelungen war, eine Bohne zu zerbeißen, erinnerte sich an den grünen Onkel und den Spaß bei der Breischlacht und in der Wanne. Außerdem spürte er das besorgte Wohlwollen, das von dem grünen Onkel ausging. Wie hieß er doch gleich noch ... "Pi ...ko....ko...!", krähte Goten und krabbelte auf Piccolo zu. "Hu...ga!" Erleichtert schloss Piccolo Goten in die Arme. "Du kleiner Ausreißer, du hast mir einen furchtbaren Schrecken eingejagt." Er hob den Kleinen ein Stück in die Luft und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. "Mach das nie wieder, verstanden."  
  
Goten, dem es jetzt weniger ums Spielen wie ums Futtern ging, griff kurzentschlossen zur Selbsthilfe und nach den wippenden, grünen Dingern als diese in Reichweite kamen. "Aua!" Piccolo streckte die Arme aus und entzog so seine Fühler Gotens Griff, ehe dieser wieder seine Zähnchen darin versenken konnte. "Schon verstanden, du hast Hunger. Popo hat bestimmt schon deinen Brei fertig." Er drückte den Kleinen an sich und bedankte sich bei Meister Quitte für die Hilfe.  
  
"Ich habe nichts getan, das Saiyanblut wird ihn gerettet haben. Aber hier hast du etwas, das dir vielleicht nützlich ist." Er reichte Piccolo ein Samtband mit einem Glöckchen. "So wirst du immer hören, wo er gerade ist, auch wenn du meditierst." "Danke, obwohl das Meditieren lasse ich mal sein bis Chichi den kleinen Racker abgeholt hat. Die Angst um ihn war mir mehr als Lehre genug."  
  
Damit flog Piccolo wieder nach oben, durch die Wolken zum Palast Gottes, wo Dende bereits besorgt Ausschau nach den beiden hielt. Piccolo beichtete ihm, was passiert war, aber Dende war viel zu froh, dass es Goten gut ging, als dass er Piccolo groß Vorwürfe machte. Versuchsweise banden sie dem kleinen das weiche Band mit der Glocke um den Hals und siehe da, er schien das Gefühl und den Klang zu mögen. Jedenfalls machte er keine Anstalten, sich das Band vom Hals du reißen.  
  
"Hu..ga!" war auch das Stichwort für Popo, der aus dem Palast nach Goten rief, da das Essen fertig war. Dieses Mal hatte Popo sich selbst übertroffen. Das Gesundheitsexperiment Erbsenbrei wurde zwar wieder hauptsächlich auf Piccolo und den Boden verteilt, aber dafür verschlang Goten sowohl das Apfelmus wie auch den Hackfleisch-Reisbrei bis auf den letzten Löffel. Statt selber mit in die große Wanne zu klettern, badete Piccolo Goten dieses Mal in der Babywanne. Goten machte es gleich viel Spaß, da es auch hier genug Schaum zum Spielen gab. Sauber und satt, da ließ die Müdigkeit nicht lange auf sich warten und Piccolo hatte endlich Zeit, sich selbst zu säubern.  
  
Der Mittagsschlaf dauerte nur zwei Stunden, dann verlangte es Goten wieder nach Spiel und Abwechslung. Piccolo vergrößerte den Laufstall auf das zehnfache und setzte sich selbst hinein, um seinen Fehler auszubügeln. Goten war davon sehr angetan. Es machte dem Kleinen irre Spaß Piccolos Klötzchentürme umzuwerfen und sich von ihm den Ball zu rollen zu lassen.  
  
Dende gesellte sich dazu und Piccolo wurde zum Esel degradiert, der mit Goten auf dem Rücken auf allen vieren den Laufstall durchmaß, während Dende wachsam daneben einher schritt, um Goten gegebenenfalls aufzufangen.  
  
Erst als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, war wieder Essen das große Thema. Da Piccolo diesmal darauf bestanden hatte, dass Popo nur Breie kochte, die Goten bereits verkostet und mit Hauben versehen hatte, blieb ihm dieses Mal ein Kleiderwechsel erspart. Nun ergab sich das Problem, dass trotz Bad, frischen Windeln und vollem Magen Goten überhaupt nicht an Schlaf zu denken schien.  
  
"Wir ihn haben zu viel schlafen lassen", merkte Popo dazu an und traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. "Er jetzt die ganze Nacht munter sein."  
  
Piccolo und Dende sahen sich an. "Wechselnde Schichten?", fragte Dende. "Nicht nötig", winkte Piccolo ab. "Ich komme sehr gut ohne Schlaf aus, immerhin habe ich ja meditieren können. Du brauchst deine Ruhe dringender, denn als Gott trägst du ja die Verantwortung und außerdem musst du noch wachsen."  
  
Das Argument war nicht aufzuweichen und so wünschten Dende und Popo Piccolo eine möglichst stressfreie Nacht, ehe sie sich in ihre Zimmer zurückzogen. "Und was mache ich jetzt mit dir?", fragte Piccolo den kleinen Goten halblaut, der schon wieder versuchte, aus dem Gitterbett zu krabbeln. Piccolo erhöhte das Gitter, aber da Goten die Beharrlichkeit seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, rüttelte und zerrte er an den hölzernen Stäben bis zwei gleichzeitig brachen.  
  
"Verflixt!" Rasch nahm Piccolo ihm die Stäbe weg und fixierte sie wieder am Gitter, was Goten mit Protestschreien quittierte. "Du kannst schreien, soviel du willst", sagte Piccolo und ersetze die Holzstäbe durch solche aus Hartgummi. Diese erwiesen sich als die ideale Lösung, da sie sich brav ein wenig biegen ließen, nur um dann wieder in die ursprüngliche Form zurückzuschnellen. Eine Weile lang fand Goten sogar Gefallen daran, aber dann wurde es ihm zu fad und er schrie nach Abwechslung. Piccolo, der mit Argusaugen jede Regung des Kleine verfolgt hatte, gehorchte und erschuf ging nach draußen, um den Ball aus dem Laufstall zu holen. Ein ums andere Mal warf er den Ball ins Gitterbett, woraufhin Goten mit triumphierenden Krächzen packte und über die doch sehr hohe Gitterwand schleuderte. Keine normale Reaktion für ein Baby seines Alters, aber nicht weniger, als man von einem waschechten Halbsaiyan erwarten durfte. Mittlerweile war es bereits nach Mitternacht und Piccolo fand nach einem weiteren Windelwechsel und einer halben Flasche Fencheltee, dass es nun wirklich Zeit zum Schlafen sei. Nur, wie den kleinen, munteren Goten dazu bringen? Piccolo erinnerte sich an den Videofilm, den Gotens Großvater, der Rinderteufel selbst von Gohans erstem Lebensjahr gedreht hatte. Chichi hatte ihm den Film mehrmals vorgespielt, da sie sich an dem süßen Babygohan nicht satt sehen konnte. Gohan war das immer schrecklich peinlich gewesen, aber Piccolo hatte den Film gemocht, vor allem, da er ihn an seine erste Zeit mit Gohan erinnerte.  
  
Da war doch diese Szene, wo Gohan nicht schlafen wollte, wohl weil die Kamera und der Großvater viel interessanter waren als das Traumland. Was hatte Chichi da noch gemacht? Ach ja, so etwa ... Piccolo war froh, dass keiner in der Nähe war, als er Goten aus dem Gitterbett hob und im Arm hin und her wiegte, wobei er das Schlaflied (in abgewandelter Form, da ihm der Text zum Teil entfallen war) mit leiser Stimme sang:  
  
"Schlaf, Goten Schlaf  
  
dein Vater ist ein Schaf  
  
die Mutter schüttelt 's Bäumelein,  
  
heraus da fällt ein Träumelein,  
  
drum, Goten sei doch brav  
  
und schlaf, schlaf, schlaf..."  
  
Auf die letzte Zeile war er besonders stolz, er passte du dem gleichmäßigen "Kling, Klong, Kling" der kleinen Glocke an Gotens Hals. Es hätte ihn nicht wenig verwundert und in Verlegenheit gebracht, wenn ihm ein zufälliger Zuhörer gesagt hätte, dass er eine ganz passable Singstimme sein eigen nannte. In der Tat protestierte Gohan mit keinem Raunzer wie es Kinder sonst gern tun, wenn ihnen eine Stimme unangenehm war.  
  
Das Schaukeln im Arm, Piccolos Wärme und sein Geruch nach Babyöl und Schaumbad taten ihre Wirkung. Gotens Augenlider wurden schwer und schwerer und schließlich fielen sie ihm ganz zu. Piccolo wiegte ihn noch eine Weile leise summend in den Armen bis die ruhigen Atemzüge und das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken der kleinen Brust ihm zeigten, dass Goten tatsächlich tief und fest schlief. Vorsichtig, sehr vorsichtig bettete Piccolo Goten auf das flauschige Laken und zog die Decke über die kleinen Schultern. Mit einem weichen Lächeln strich er mit dem Daumen sacht über die pfirsichweiche Wange und hauchte: "Gute Nacht.", ehe er das Kinderzimmer verließ und das Licht löschte.  
  
Draußen ließ er sich in Meditationshaltung nieder und versetzte sich in eine oberflächliche Trance, die zur Steigerung seiner Kraft zwar nichts beitrug, ihm aber half, sich für den kommenden (und sicherlich wieder grausam stressigen) Tag zu regenerieren ohne dass ihm der leiseste Laut aus dem Schlafzimmer entging.  
  
.....  
  
Bulma öffnete leise die Türe zum Krankenzimmer. Trunks, dem der schmale Lichtstreifen aus dem Flur direkt ins Gesicht leuchtete, rieb sich schlaftrunken die Augen. "Mama?" "Wie geht es dir, mein kleiner Liebling?", fragte sie leise im Flüsterton. "Ich habe Durst..."  
  
"Gut, ich hole dir etwas, sei aber leise, damit Papa und Goten nicht wach werden, ja?" Bulma wartete bis Trunks nickte, dann schloss sie die Türe leise und schlich in die Küche, um etwas Tee zu holen.  
  
"Schon wieder munter?", empfing sie Chichi, welche im weißen Nachthemd mit den offenen Haaren viel jünger wirkte als sonst. "Ja, Trunks hat Durst."  
  
"Dann werden die anderen beiden auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen." Chichi füllte gekühlten Tee in drei große Schnabeltassen für Kleinkinder. Auf Bulmas erstaunten Blick lächelte sie. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie wieder die Hälfte verschütten, oder? Im Übrigen wäre es sicher gut, wenn wir sie doch auseinander quartieren. So werden die anderen zwei nicht wach, wenn der dritte unruhig ist und sie haben mehr Ruhe. Was denkst du?"  
  
"Da ist was dran." Bulma gähnte. "Dann kommt Trunks zurück ins Kinderzimmer und Vegeta in sein altes Zimmer und Goten hat im kleinen Gästezimmer Platz. Wäre das okay?" "Eine gute Lösung", meinte Chichi und rührte noch einen Löffel Honig in jeden Kräutertee, ehe sie die Schnabelverschlüsse darauf schraubte.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Bad, vielleicht Minze mit Orangenöl?" fragte Bulma und legte noch ein paar Stück Zwieback dazu. "Die drei fangen schon an zu stinken, seit das Fieber sinkt und sie schwitzen wie die Irren."  
  
"Gut, also bringen wir zuerst ihren Tee und den Zwieback in die verschieden Zimmer, holen ihnen frische Sachen und baden sie. Dann werden sie den Rest der Nacht sicher wie die Toten durchschlafen und wir bekommen auch etwas Ruhe."  
  
Trunks war froh, wieder in sein Zimmer zu dürfen, und das Bad ließ er ziemlich apathisch über sich ergehen. Nach dem er umgebettet worden war und getrunken hatte, dämmerte er sofort wieder hinüber ins Traumland, was Bulma nütze, ihm nochmals etwas Salbe auf die schlimmsten Stellen zu reiben.  
  
Gohan und Vegeta waren von der Umbettungsaktion leicht überrascht, aber zumindest Gohan fügte sich und ließ zu, dass ihm seine Mutter den Rücken einseifte. Obwohl er inzwischen kaum noch Fieber hatte, war er immer noch sehr schlapp und wehrte sich erst, als sie Anstalten machte, ihm seine frischen Boxershorts anzuziehen. Da Chichi seinen Dickkopf kannte, überließ sie das Anziehen ihm. Bei der Schnabeltasse gab es nochmals einen kleinen Aufstand, aber da gab Chichi nicht nach und schließlich siegte Gohans Durst, sodass er die Tasse trotz Protests leerte.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Bulma mit Vegeta die größte Mühe. Seine Genesung ging aller düsteren Prognosen der Ärzte zum Troz, erstaunlich rasch von sich. Das Fieber war schon fast weg und die roten Punkte bildeten sich bereits wieder zurück. Mit der Genesung einher ging Vegetas wachsender Widerwille, sich von Bulma bemuttern zu lassen.  
  
"Ich kann mich selbst baden, ich bin ja nicht Trunks", sträubte er sich gegen ihre Hilfe im Badezimmer. Statt mit einem Holzhammer seinen Sturschädel weichklopfen zu wollen, drehte ihm Bulma kurz den Rücken zu, um die Schmutzwäsche in die Maschine zu stopfen. Als sie sich umdrehte, war ihr Pyjamaoberteil aufgeknöpft und es war klar, dass sie darunter gar nichts trug. "Kein Problem, Vegeta", sagte sie betont gleichgültig und tat, als sehe sie weder den heftig klopfenden Puls an seinem Hals noch wie sich sein Blick an dem vielversprechenedn Streifen nackter Haut fest sog. Betont langsam schloss die den untersten Knopf. "Dann besteht ja auch keine Gefahr, dass das hier nass wird..." Vegeta schluckte schwer und seine Hand klammerte sich am Rand der Wanne fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
  
"Ich glaube, so fit bin ich doch noch nicht", murmele er heiser. "Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, darfst du mir den Rücken schrubben."  
  
"Na also...", schnurrte Bulma und öffnete den Knopf wieder. "Und du wirst auch brav deinen Tee trinken, wie ich es möchte?" Vegeta konnte nur nicken und als sie das Oberteil abstreifte und nachlässig auf den Boden fallen ließ, stand er bereits in Flammen.  
  
Bulma griff nach der Bürste und klopfte Vegeta damit auf die verkrampften Finger. "Keine Dummheiten, oder du kannst dich selber waschen, verstanden? Du wirst deine Kraft nur für eines einsetzen und zwar, um gesund zu werden." Sie beugte sich zu ihm herab, blieb aber außerhalb seiner Reichweite. "Das andere ist erst ein Thema, wenn du wieder ganz fit bist." Vegeta streckte versuchshalber die Hand nach der Verlockung aus, aber sie entwischte ihm und zu seinem Frust schlüpfte sie wieder in den Pyjamaoberteil. "Besser du spielst nicht den Supermann, Vegeta", grinste sie, schloss alle Knöpfe bis zum Kinn und krempelte die Ärmel bis über die Ellbogen hoch. "Sonst wirst du noch lange nicht die Kraft haben, all das auszuhalten, was ich nach deiner Genesung mit dir vorhabe." Damit seifte sie energisch seinen Rücken ein und tat so, als würde sie sein enttäuschtes Knurren nicht hören ...  
  
.......  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Die Dämmerung würde bald hereinbrechen und als der erste sich der Horizont von Nachtschwarz auf tiefpurpur verfärbte, erschien der kaum wahrnehmbare Lichtstreifen. Die Kreatur schickte ihren dritten Arm zu der Fließe und drückte sie. Es klickte und die Türe schwang auf. Zufrieden trat die Kreatur ins helle Licht, durchmaß den Übergang und erschien auf der anderen Seite in Gottes Palast. Sie drehte sich zu der noch immer offenen Türe um und zog die dritte Hand von der Fieße. Niemals wieder würde sie in diese Einöde unter dem roten Himmel zurückkehren. Sie hatte genug davon, jetzt würde sie diesen Ort und vor allem denjenigen, der ihn beherrschte, vernichten.  
  
Piccolo spürte die fremde Energie, brach seine Meditation ab und sprang auf. Das war weder Goten noch Dende, und auch sonst keine Quelle die er beim Namen nennen konnte. Es war voller Rachsucht und großer Macht. Und das Gefühl kam ... aus dem Raum wo das Tor in die andere Dimension zu finden war. Während Piccolo mit langen Schritten den Gang hinab eilte, entfernte die fremde Energie sich aus dem Raum und bewegte sich aus dem Palast hinaus. "Du hast es auch gespürt?" Dende noch im Nachhemd kam von der anderen Richtung her angerannt.  
  
"Allerdings. Es ist sehr mächtig und ziemlich sauer." Grimmiger Ernst stand in Piccolos Gesicht zu lesen. "Wir sollten wenn möglich keinen Kampf beginnen, sonst wird der Kleine zuletzt mit hinein gezogen."  
  
"Ganz meine Meinung", keuchte Dende, dem es Mühe machte, mit Piccolos langen Beinen Schritt zu halten. "Außerdem ist kämpfen nicht meine Sache." Sie waren beim Ausgang angelangt, der weit offen stand und stürmten ins Freie. Keine zwanzig Schritte vor dem Eingang stand ... ein Wesen, das vielleicht in einem Märchenbuch vorkommen würde. Die schlanke, weibliche Gestalt mochte Piccolo um etwa einen Kopf überragen. Ihre fließenden Bewegungen waren von einer Eleganz wie Piccolo sie bei einem humanoiden Wesen noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Von ihrem Kopf herab floss ein Wasserfall aus glänzendem Haar, am Ansatz fast schwarzblau, immer heller werdend bis zu den weiß funkelnden Spitzen, die bei jedem Schritt um ihre Kniekehlen wippten.  
  
"Warte!" rief Piccolo und das Wesen (Piccolo konnte klar spüren, dass es kein Mensch war) drehte sich um und der Namekianer hielt im Lauf inne. In den riesengroßen, dunkelblauen Augen loderte das kalte Feuer eines uralten Grolls.  
  
"Bitte, warte!" rief nun auch Dende. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" "Ich bin Ten'ariah, und ich bin hier um Rache zu nehmen für das, was mir angetan worden ist."  
  
"An wem willst du Rache üben, in welcher Form und wofür?", fragte Piccolo kurz und knapp. Wäre der Herr der Schildkröten hier gewesen, hätte er vor lauter Sabbern kein Wort hervorgebracht. Ten'ariah war von einer Schönheit, die sich nicht mit "süß" oder "niedlich" abtun ließ. Doch da Piccolo kein Mensch war, sah er nur den rachsüchtigen Geist hinter der ebenmäßigen Maske und machte sich Sorgen, auf wen dieser ganze Hass wohl gerichtet war. "Meine Rache ist für den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit, die ich Jahrhunderte lang erdulden musste, meine Rache wird die absolute Zerstörung dessen sein, das für meinen Schmerz verantwortlich ist. Ich werde sie vernichten und mich mit ihr - diese verfluchte Welt!" "Aber .... aber wer auch immer an deinem Schmerz schuld war", brach es aus Dende hervor, "er oder sie ist sicher nicht mehr am Leben und alle die da unten auf der Welt leben haben keine Schuld daran."  
  
Eine Ahnung tiefen Schmerzes und endloser Trauer kroch über das makellos schöne Gesicht und sie wandte den Kopf ab. "Mir ist wohl bewusst, dass außerhalb meines Gefängnisses die Zeit verstrichen ist. Ja, er ist tot, aber das ändert nichts daran. Nicht jene, die jetzt auf ihr leben sind schuld daran, es ist die Welt an sich, die mir das Leid gebracht hat. Ich bin dieses Daseins müde, aber ich werde nicht gehen ohne sie mit mir zu nehmen."  
  
Piccolo stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor sie hin, obwohl allein schon ihre Aura ihn das Schlimmste ahnen ließ. "Ich bin Gott und diese Welt ist mir teuer." Ein schneller Blick zu Dende verhinderte, dass dieser mit der Wahrheit herausplatzte. *Halte dich zurück*, sandte ihm Piccolo gedanklich zu. *Du kannst nicht gegen sie gewinnen, also lass es mich tun. Kümmere dich bitte um Goten und mach von nun an deine Hausaufgaben selbständig.* *Piccolo!!*, kam es entsetzt von Dende zurück, aber der junge Gott konnte dem Willen seines Vorgängers nicht zuwider handeln. Mit hängenden Schultern trat er ein paar Schritt zurück, um Piccolo nicht im Wege zu sein.  
  
*Es ist gut so. Son wird mich willkommen heißen. Mit dir hat er eine gute Wahl getroffen, ich bin froh, dass du meinen Platz eingenommen hast.*  
  
"Teuer?", quoll es indessen hasserfüllt über die perfekt geschwungenen, burgunderroten Lippen. "So hat er auch gesprochen, bevor er mir das angetan hat, wegen ihr!" Sie hob ihre rechte Hand, der weite Ärmel ihres Gewandes rutschte zurück, sodass eine blaue Tätowierung zum Vorschein kam, ein Band aus komplizierten Symbolen, das sich von ihrem Daumen ausgehend um den Unterarm wand und beim Ellbogen endete. Die blauen Symbole kamen Piccolo entfernt vertraut vor. Wo hatte so etwas Ähnliches in letzter Zeit gesehen...? Lichtpunkte erschienen auf den Zeichen, wanderten das Band hinauf und sammelten sich in den Fingerspitzen. So entstand eine Energiekugel, die erschreckend schnell wuchs.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, wäre wohl zuviel gesagt", sprach sie mit leichtem Bedauern. "Ich hege keinen persönlichen Groll gegen dich, Gott der Erde, aber du bist mir im Weg..." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Energie auf Piccolo los.  
  
Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Flöhe hüten ist leichter Teil 5: Ende

Flöhe hüten ist leichter  
  
5. und letzter Teil  
  
Schweißüberströmt sprang Vegeta aus dem Bett. "Piccolo, verdammt! Was geht da oben vor?"  
  
Bulma, die eben das Frühstück herein bringen wollte, hätte fast vor Schreck das Tablett fallen lassen. Aus dem Nebenzimmer kam ein Schrei. Bulma und Vegeta eilten ins Nebenzimmer, wo Chichi ihre Arme um Gohan geschlungen hatte. Das Haar des Jungen flackerte zwischen Schwarz und Gold.  
  
"Mama, lass mich! Piccolo braucht mich jetzt und Goten ist doch auch da oben."  
  
"Ja, das ist er", schluchzte Chichi vor Angst halb krank, "es ist meine Schuld, wenn ihm etwas passiert, ich habe ihn da hochgeschickt, aber", sie klammerte sich noch fester an Gohan, "ich will nicht euch beide verlieren, du bist noch viel zu schwach zum Kämpfen." "Da hat sie recht, Gohan", sagte Vegeta und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Irgendwie haben mir diese verdammten Masern die ganze Kraft aus den Knochen gesaugt. Uns bleibt nichts übrig, als Piccolo zu vertrauen."  
  
"Aber ... aber diese Kraft! Spürst du es nicht? Er wird es nicht schaffen, es wird ihn töten!" "Nur keine Panik", sagte Bulma und legte den Arm um Vegeta, der sich mit einer Grimasse auf sie stützte, da seine Knie schon wieder weich wie Butter wurden und alles vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann. "Ich habe immer noch den Radar und wenn nötig schicken wir mit unseren Dragonballs jemanden nach Namek, der die dortigen sammelt und uns Piccolo zurückholt."  
  
"Schön und gut", sagte Gohan. Auch ihm war schwindlig und so ließ er sich schaufend rücklings aufs Bett fallen. "Aber du vergisst, dass auch Dende da oben ist und wenn diese Macht vor Piccolo nicht halt macht, glaubst du dass sie Dende dann verschont?" Betroffenes Schweigen machte sich breit und das Entsetzen stand allen in die totenblassen Gesichter geschrieben ....  
  
.............  
  
Der goldene Energieball zischte auf Piccolo zu, der nicht auszuweichen wagte, aus Angst, dass der Ball über den Rand hinaus auf die Erde fallen könnte. Hastig errichtete er einen Schild, der jedoch unter der Wucht des Angriffs in Stücke gefegt wurde. *Gohan, leb wohl!*, war sein letzter bewusster Gedanke den er mit aller, verbliebener Kraft auf die Reise schickte, ehe ihn das goldene Licht ihn und die Hitze ihn verschlang ... ...........  
  
"Piccolo, nein!", Gohans Hände krampften sich um die Bettdecke und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Was ist, um Himmels willen", drängte Chichi bestürzt. "Seine Aura ist erloschen", sagte Vegeta. "Soll das heißen, Piccolo ist tot?", fragte Bulma verstört. "So rasch?"  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung was da oben ist. Dagegen war Cell ein kleines Licht. Verdammt!" Er schlug mit der Faust kraftlos auf den Türrahmen hinter seinem Rücken ein. "Jetzt wird nichts mehr es aufhalten." ...............  
  
Genau da war auch Dendes Gedanke, als er sah, wie Piccolo vom Energieball eingehüllt wurde. Die gequälten Schreie des Namekianers verstummten von einem Atemzug auf den anderen und als der Energieball erlosch, sackte eine qualmende Gestalt bewusstlos in sich zusammen. "Piccolo!" Dende war alles andere als ein Held aber dieses Mal war ihm die Gefahr egal, als er an der Fremden vorbei zu seinem Freund und Mentor stürzte. "Piccolo, sag doch etwas!" Er tastete angstvoll die mit Brandwunden übersäte Gestalt ab, um herauszufinden ob dieser noch am Leben war. "Du kannst dich doch sonst so toll regenerieren, bitte mach jetzt nicht schlapp!"  
  
Ohne der Gefahr in seinem Rücken einen zweiten Gedanken zu widmen ließ er seine Heilkräfte durch die Hände auf Piccolo überströmen. Hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät. "Ich würde dir raten, lieber zur Seite zu gehen, Kleiner!", kam es kalt aus dem Mund Ten'ariahs, die schon wieder Energie zu sammeln begann.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht!", quetschte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich."  
  
"Den..de", kaum wahrnehmbar hauchte Piccolo seinen Namen und die böse verbrannte Hand tastete nach den heilenden Händen des jungen Gottes. "Ich habe ... nicht genug Reserven, es hat das ... Regenartionszentrum erwischt ... Lass mich gehen..."  
  
"Aber Piccolo ..." Dende zog verstört die Hände zurück. "Wieso?"  
  
".. Bring dich in Sicherheit ... wir brauchen dich ... die Dragonballs ..." Dann sackte Piccolos Hand herab und sein Kopf fiel zur Seite. Er hatte wieder das Bewusstsein verloren. Dende wollte ihm erneut von seinen Kräften geben, doch Piccolos letzer Satz stand wie in flammenden Lettern vor seinem geistigen Auge und ließen ihn zögern. Wertvolle Sekunden verstrichen. Ten'ariah sammelte mehr und mehr Kraft, und Dende spürte, dass es bald genug sein würde, um die Erde zu zerbrechen, als wäre sie aus Glas  
  
"Du bist der Schöpfer der Dragonballs. Als solcher ist dein Leben von größter Wichtigkeit. Dich zu opfern heißt die Dragonballs zu opfern und damit auch die Möglichkeit, die welche dir lieb sind ins Leben zurückzuholen, wenn es nötig ist." Nicht nur einmal hatte er diese Worte von Piccolo gehört.  
  
Tränen strömten seine blassgrünen Wangen hinab. "Piccolo, es tut mir leid, aber ich könnte Gohan niemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich dich jetzt sterben lasse..."  
  
Damit presste er die Hände erneut auf Piccolos Brust und die heilende Kraft störmte erneut auf Piccolo über. Dieses Mal kam der Namekianer erst wieder zu sich, als Dende bereits fertig war. Im selben Augenblick hatte auch Ten'ariah ihre Vorbereitung beendet und mit einem Ausdruck der Endgültigkeit schickte sie sich an, die immense Energie auf die Erde loszulassen...  
  
"Was da vor sich gehen?" Die neue Stimme in ihrem Rücken ließ Ten'ariah für einen Augenblick zögern. "Das Sie sein? Lady Ten'ariah?"  
  
Nicht nur Ten'ariah, auch Dende und Piccolo starrten ungläubig auf Popo, der mit Goten auf dem Arm aus dem Palast geschritten kam.  
  
"Warum Sie so etwas Gefährliches machen?" "Popo?" Ten'ariahs Augen weiteten sich. "Wie kommt es, dass du noch am Leben bist?" "Ich Pop der achtzehnte sein, aber alle Erinnerungen an meine früheren Inkarnationen behalten haben. Nur so ich gut Gott dienen können. Ich sehr traurig gewesen sein, als Sie so plötzlich verschwunden damals."  
  
"Ich bin nicht einfach verschwunden", brach es bitter aus ihr hervor. "Dajikaan hat sich meiner elegant entledigt, indem er mich in dieser Dimension einschloss. Hat er nicht darüber gelacht, wie leicht er mich los geworden ist? Mich, die so dumm war, ihn all die Jahre zu suchen, seit er verschollen ging? Mich, die ihn immer noch liebte und bereit war, das einsame Leben in diesem Palast mit ihm zu teilen und meiner Heimat für immer den Rücken zu kehren? Mich, die ich das Schiff schon mit der entsprechenden Botschaft nach Hause geschickt hatte und ihm meine letzte Antwort, mein Ja, geben wollte? Aber diese Welt, die Erde, ging ja schon immer vor. Sie war ihm lieb und teuer und mich hat er abgeschoben und wohl gehofft, dass ich einsam da drin vor Verzweiflung den Verstand verliere und vor die Hunde gehe!"  
  
"Aber das gar nicht stimmen so!" Popo schüttelte den Kopf. "Dajikaan sehr betroffen sein, als er Ten'ariah nicht mehr finden. Er denken, dass Ihr abgereist sein, weil er nicht gleich einlenken. Er nicht geahnt haben, dass ihr noch im Palast sein. Er Euch nachreisen wollen und daher Nachfolger suchen. Viele Wochen vergehen ehe er richtigen finden und noch länger bis er ihn unterrichtet haben in allem. Dann er sich neues Schiff schaffen und wieder nach Hause fliegen. Ich seit damals nichts mehr von ihm gehört haben. Ich schon hoffen, er gut angekommen sein und Lady Ten'ariah gefunden haben."  
  
Ten'ariah schluckte. "Ist das auch keine Erfindung, Popo? Ist Daijikaan wirklich nach Hause gereist, um mich zu finden? Aber er müsste dann noch mein Schiff gesehen haben und die Nachricht, die ich dort hinterlassen habe. Er müsste zurückgekehrt sein, um mich zu suchen..."  
  
"Ich mir nur denken können, dass er unterwegs verunglücken. Sonst er sicher wieder gekommen wäre. Er euch nämlich sehr geliebt haben, noch mehr wie ganze Welt. Er das erkennen und daher zurücktreten für neuen Gott."  
  
Ten'ariah schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, war der Hass darin verschwunden. Schmerz und Trauer waren geblieben. Doch ohne ihren Groll konnte sie nicht genug Energie aufbieten, den tödlichen Ball unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Die Energie senkte sich auf sie herab und unter gepeinigten Schreien wurde sie zu aller Entsetzen von ihrer eigenen Waffe verschlungen und ausgelöscht. Die Energie, jetzt in Bewegung geraten, schwebte unaufhaltsam, immer rascher werdend auf Goten und Popo zu. Der Diener schloss die Augen und versuchte, Goten mit seinem Rücken zu decken.  
  
"Goten, Popo!" Dendes und Piccolos Ruf vermochte das Unvermeidliche nicht aufzuhalten.  
  
................................  
  
Vegeta schlang die Arme um Bulma und drückte sie an sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Gohan das gleiche bei seiner Mutter tat.  
  
Die Energie, die vom Palast Gottes her strahlte, übertraf alles andere und schluckte sämtliche geringeren Werte ringsum. So wusste Gohan nicht zu sagen, ob Piccolo nun wirklich tot war oder ob es Goten und Dende noch gab.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Mama, aber dieses Mal rettet uns kein Wunder", murmelte er gebrochen. Chichi spürte, wie er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen. *Mein geliebter Goku, du wirst nicht mehr lange allein sein.*  
  
Vegeta hob Bulmas Kinn ein wenig an und suchte ihren Blick. "Wenigstens wird Trunks nichts spüren und wir sind zusammen." Seine Lippen fanden die ihren, während sich eine einsame Träne aus einem Augenwinkel stahl und sich ihr salziger Geschmack in die leidenschaftliche Verzweiflung seines Kusses mischte.  
  
..........................  
  
Goten strampelte unvermutet so heftig, dass er aus Pops Armen frei kam und auf die Erde plumpste, wo er mit dem Gesicht zu der Energiekugel sitzen blieb. Der Ball da vor ihm war wirklich supergroß und der uralte Saiyaninstinkt wurde wieder wach. Goten winkte mit den Armen und ohne, dass er sich dessen bewusst war, bat er die Erde selbst um Kraft. Durch seine ihm in die Wiege gelegte Verbundenheit mit der Natur und seinem vorgezeichneten Weg als Freund der Tiere, Pflanzen und allen Lebens wurde ihm der Wunsch gewährt und von überall her strömte blauleuchtende Kraft zu dem kleinen Halbsaiyan, die er gierig aufsog, während das Verhängnis näher und näher kam. Hätte die vernichtende Energiespähre nur etwas mehr Tempo gehabt, wäre alles vergeblich gewesen. So jedoch flammte Gotens Haar für eine Moment in einem tiefen Goldton, und die gesammelte Kraft schoss von seine Handlfächen geradewegs auf den Ball zu.  
  
Es wäre zuviel des Wunders, wenn das ausgereicht hätte, den Ball zu zerstören. Es war jedoch genug, um ihn zum Himmel zu lenken, hinaus ins All zu katapultieren, wo er mit einem Asteroiden zusammentraf und sich die Kraft entlud, dass selbst bei Tage es für einen Augenblick so aussah, als wäre eine zweite Sonne am Himmel.  
  
Goten war eher enttäuscht, dass der helle Ball weg war und dass ihn niemand zu ihm zurückwarf ...  
  
Er verstand nicht, warum ihn auf einmal die beiden grünen Onkel und der schokobraune lachend und weinend abwechselnd drückten und in die Luft warfen. Das zweite war definitiv lustiger.  
  
Seine Hände leuchteten immer noch ein wenig blau und da kein Ball mehr zum Spielen da war, streckte er sie in Richtung des Palastes. "Buum", sagte er, das Geräusch nachahmend, das ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
  
Die blauen Energie gehorchte und schoss auf den Palast zu. "Deckung!" schrie Piccolo gerade noch rechtzeitig. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Der Palast wurde voll erfasst und da dummerweise zwei der tragenden Säulen dran glauben mussten, gab das ganze Obergeschoss nach und ... nun, um es kurz zu machen, nachdem der Qualm und der Staub sich verzogen hatten, standen die drei mit Goten staubbedeckt und völlig baff vor den Trümmern.  
  
"Buum!", sagte Goten und lachte.  
  
Den anderen war weniger zum Lachen zumute. "Tja Leute", meine Piccolo und verschränkte die Arme. "Dann werde ich uns mal ein Provisorium basteln. Für eine vollständige Restaurierung reicht meine Transformationskraft leider nicht aus."  
  
...............................  
  
Als gut eine Woche später ein Hubschrauber von Capsule Corps auf der Plattform landete, staunten die Insassen nicht schlecht, als sie mitten in den Trümmern vier große Iglus entdeckten. Vor dem größten war ein sehr großer Laufstall aufgebaut und da drin saßen Piccolo und Goten und bauten Klötzchentürme um die Wette.  
  
Kaum setzten die Kufen des Hubschraubers auf der Plattform auf, sprang Chichi auch schon heraus und eilte zum Laufstall.  
  
"Goten, mein kleiner Liebling, deine Mama ist wieder da!"  
  
Goten ließ es sich nicht nehmen erst noch Piccolos Bauwerk mit einem gezielten Tritt zu Fall zu bringen, ehe er zum Gitter des Laufstalls krabbelte und dort von seiner Mama herausgehoben wurde. Sie drückte und küsste ihm, bis es ihm zuviel wurde und er sich zu wehren begann.  
  
Piccolo sah von seinem Turm zu Chichi und wie ihr die Freudentränen in den Augen standen. Mit einem stummen Seufzer stand er auf. Abschiede waren nicht sein Ding, daher räumte er nur ruhig alle Spielsachen in die dafür geschaffene Kiste. Es würde wieder still werden, hier oben. Dende war auch aus seinem Iglu getreten und nickte Chichi lächelnd zu. Er und Piccolo hatten abgesprochen, kein Wort über Gotens Leistung während des Kampfes und danach zu verlieren. Chichi war imstande, ihnen beiden die Fühler zusammenzuknoten allein weil sie zugelassen hatte, dass er in einen Kampf verwickelt wurde.  
  
Nun wurde der Motor des Hubschraubers abgestellt und Bulma sprang heraus. "Wie geht es euch allen?"  
  
"Danke, wieder gut", sagte Dende. "Was ist mit den Kranken?"  
  
"Die sind genesen und von aller Ansteckungsgefahr frei gesprochen worden", grinste Bulma. "Vegeta erfüllt gerade ein Versprechen, das er Trunks gegeben hat und bringt ihm das Fliegen bei."  
  
"Was ist mit Gohan?"  
  
"Frag ihn das selbst!"  
  
Auf das Stichwort kletterte Gohan aus der Maschine und lief lachend auf Dende und Piccolo zu. Erst einmal war Piccolo an der Reihe und Gohan, der ihm nun schon bis zum Kinn reichte, drückte seinen alten Lehrer so fest er konnte. "Ich dachte schon, ich sehe dich nie wieder", stammelte er und seine Augen glänzten feucht, als er zu Piccolo aufsah. "Wir alle dachten, es sei aus."  
  
"Das schien nicht nur euch so", seufzte Piccolo. "Popo hat uns alle gerettet und Ten'ariah zur Vernunft gebracht."  
  
"Ten'ariah?" Bulma trat neugierig näher, während Gohan nun auch Dende mit einer Umarmung bedachte. "War das der Bösewicht?"  
  
Dende und Piccolo wechselten einen traurigen Blick. "So böse war sie gar nicht", begann Piccolo und erzählte was vorgefallen war. "Und nachdem der Angriff außer Kontrolle geraten war, vernichtete er erst sie und den Palast und schoss dann in den Himmel. Wir haben wieder einmal Glück gehabt."  
  
Bulma und Chichi hatten Tränen in den Augen. "Die arme Ten'ariah", murmelte Bulma und suchte nach ihrem Taschentuch. "All die Jahre hat sie glauben müssen, dass ihr Liebster sie grausam umkommen lassen wollte ..."  
  
Chichi nickte und fügte hinzu. "Und jetzt, da sie es weiß, ist er schon lange tot und sie musste auch sterben. Wie traurig."  
  
Bulma und Chichi wechselten einen längeren Blick. "Wie wäre es, wenn ihr drei eine kleine Weltreise macht, so um euer Widersehen zu feiern?", fragte Bulma. "Zu welchem Zweck", fragte Piccolo misstrauisch. Sonst war Chichi ja nicht so begeistert davon, dass ihr Sohn mit ihm zusammen war.  
  
"Och, wir wollen nur ein paar Souvenirs", sagte Chichi leichthin. "Sie sind rund, orange und es gibt sieben davon", fügte Bulma hinzu. "Das würde den Wiederaufbau auch erleichtern, oder?", meinte Chichi mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Trümmern.  
  
"Wir haben verstanden", sagte Dende, "aber ohne den Wegweiser..." "Keine Sorge, den habe ich mitgebracht", lachte Bulma und warf ihm den Radar zu. "Und was ist, wenn ich mich weigere? Ihr wollt es doch wegen Ten'ariah und Dajikaan, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ist das so falsch? Schließlich war es ein tragischer Irrtum, der korrigiert gehört. Aber wenn du nicht willst, gehen wir beide gern mit Gohan und Dende und überlassen dir in der Zeit Trunks und Goten."  
  
Irgendwie bekam Piccolo bei der Vorstellung auf beide zugleich aufpassen zu müssen, eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Wortlos schnappte er sich den Radar und drückte auf den Knopf.  
  
...........................  
  
Zwei Tage später verfinsterte sich der Himmel über der Plattform. Aus den sieben leuchtenden Kugeln erhob sich der gewaltige Drache Shen Long und fragte das Grüppchen, das sich rund um die Kugeln versammelt hatte, nach den Wünschen.  
  
"Erwecke Ten'ariah und Dajikaan wieder zum Leben, jung und verliebt wie sie damals waren, bevor das Unglück passiert ist und schicke sie auf ihren Planeten", wünschte sich Bulma. Die Augen des Drachen leuchteten. "Ist leider nicht möglich", erwiderte er. "Die beiden befinden sich zusammen im Paradies und ihr Planet ist inzwischen eine kalte, verlassene Einöde. Sie wollen nicht ins Leben zurück, danken euch aber für den guten Willen."  
  
"Dann lass den Palast neu erstehen, aber ohne den Dimensionsraum, in den sich Goten verlaufen hat!", sagte Dende.  
  
"Goten hat was?" Chichi wurde abwechselnd blass und rot. "Warum hat das vorher noch keiner gesagt?"  
  
Der Drache erfüllte den Wunsch ohne Verzögerung und der Palast war so schön wie zuvor. "Habt ihr sonst noch Wünsche?", fragte er.  
  
Die Gruppe überlegte.  
  
"B'ei! Vi..il B'ei!", kam es von Goten.  
  
"Nichts leichter als das", sagte der Drache und ein Riesenteller Hirsebrei mit Honig und Zimt stand vor Chichi und Goten. "B'ei!", freute sich Goten, während der Rest sich verdutzt ansah und dann in Lachen ausbrach. Der Schrecken hatte endgültig ein Ende.  
  
Ende. 


End file.
